The flower that could melt hearts
by phoenixgirl26
Summary: Harry Potter is in a secret relationship with Charlie Weasley, but an unexpected surprise means coming clean. On Christmas day they decide to let everyone know. How will his friends take the truth. Warning: slash, mpreg, strong language. Harry Potter belongs to the wonderful Jk, I just like to play with the characters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Harry Potter slowly wakes, groaning with the pounding pain in his head. He knew he'd drank too much last night, but he just couldn't help celebrating with all his friends. The ministry had put on a party for everyone that had fought in the battle of Hogwarts and did everyone party, to the point that so many either stumbled out drunk or passed out drunk. It was a year to the day that Voldemort fell and everyone wanted to celebrate that he was finally gone, which they did. Naturally Harry spent most of his time with Hermione and Ron, but he did spend a lot of time with Ginny who was pushing to get their newly formed relationship into a more serious one, something Harry didn't want.

He groaned again then sat up, looking around at an unfamiliar bedroom. He knew it wasn't any of the rooms at the Burrow, it wasn't any of his bedrooms in his house, nothing at all looked familiar. Then Harry heard it, water running, like someone was having a shower. He turned and saw a closed door, where the sound was coming from. Maybe Ginny worked on somewhere they could spend the night and she was having a shower. They had been having sex even if Harry still didn't really want a relationship with her, but Ginny refused to stop having sex and it was all her idea to begin with, not that Harry complained very much he just didn't feel right about it, in a lot of ways. Harry swung his legs out of the bed, noticed he was also naked, but something else caught his attention, something that didn't feel quite right. Before he could even consider why or what was going on, the door opened and Harry's mouth dropped open.

'You're awake, about time lover.'

Harry tried to speak, swallowed then tried again, finally he shook his head before trying again. 'Charlie, what in the blazes is going on here?'

'Ah, you don't remember our fun last night?' Charlie sat beside Harry, taking his hand, slipped one of Harry's fingers into his mouth, sucked it, then kissed it as he pulled it back out, 'We fucked each other silly last night, it's a wonder you don't feel it, being your first time with a man.'

'I did, but wasn't sure why, but how…this…what,' Harry mumbled, shook his head again before working on what he had to say, 'You know I'm dating your sister, we're having sex and you and I…' Harry shook his head then fell back on the bed, 'Oh god.'

Charlie moved so he was looking down at Harry then kissed his lips, 'I have wanted to fuck you for years Harry, last night I got that chance and you were all for it.'

'Okay, but how?'

'We got talking, you were plastered mate, I was basically holding you up. You were telling me about the first time you saw me and what happened after because you kept thinking about it.'

Harry flung his arm across his eyes, 'Oh god.'

'Yeah, seems my looks turned you one, the first time you got an erection and I did that,' Charlie took Harry's arm off his face, 'You keep the fact that your gay to yourself, like I do, why?'

'Charlie,' Harry sighed, 'Well, you know people still don't accept gay men, so I tried to make myself change, be straight.'

'It doesn't work that way Harry, you're born one way or the other, it's who we are, so you need to learn to accept it, accept your real self. True it's not accepted, that's why I keep it hidden from my family, apart from Bill who's always known. Does anyone know about you?'

'Sirius knew, I needed someone to talk to about what happened when I saw you, Sirius I could trust not to say anything and he wouldn't turn away from me, which he didn't. He couldn't really help with advice as he wasn't gay, blimey, gay, I'm gay. I've never said that out loud before.'

Charlie brushed his lips over Harry's again, 'Feels good, saying it,' he said softly against Harry's lips, 'Feels even betting doing something about it, just think, you're not a gay virgin anymore.'

'Charlie,' Harry sighed again, 'What am I going to do and what did you mean you wanted to, well, you know, for years you said.'

Charlie chuckled, 'You know,' he raised his eyebrows, 'You weren't so shy last night when you were telling me to fuck you, shouted, begged me to fuck you, to pound you hard,' Charlie smirked, 'Which I did, a few times and you fucked me as well, a few times.'

'We have to keep this between us,' Harry closed his eyes, 'What am I going to do about your sister?'

'Listen Harry,' Charlie kissed him again, 'We keep this secret, because now we've got together, I'm not giving you up, there's no way. So stay fucking my sister, that keeps everyone from figuring it out.'

'That wouldn't be right, I'll just tell her it's over, let her think it's just not working for me, which it isn't. She needs to get me up, I just can't seem to do anything about that, she just doesn't turn me on.'

'That's normal for gay blokes, but it's your decision babe, but I want to keep seeing you and you told me you want to be with me. You kept playing with my ponytail, telling me you like my long hair.'

Harry smiled, he just couldn't help himself, 'I do, I hated it when you're mum cut your hair and Bill's hair for the wedding,' Harry reached up and grabbed Charlie's hair, 'I've wanted you for a while as well, but I couldn't say anything, not knowing you were gay to start with and how your sister has always felt about me. Oh I hope she doesn't find out about us, bat bogeys, not looking forward to those.'

Charlie laughed then fell back on the bed, pulling Harry on top of him, 'She won't, this is my place and it's enchanted so no one can just apparate in or floo in. They have to knock on the door.'

'I couldn't do that to my place, Hermione and Ron would instantly want to know why they couldn't get in. I could charm my bedroom door and also allow apparition in and out of that room. That way if we're in there together and they turn up, at least you can leave without them finding out.'

'That might work.'

Harry smiled down at Charlie, 'I need the bathroom, you're cock is pressing into my bladder.'

'It was pressing into your arse last night, not to mention your mouth, you have a wicked tongue Harry.'

Harry chuckled then rolled off and stood up, 'I wish I could remember and I would like to get rid of this blasted headache.'

'There's a potion in the kitchen for you, why do you think I feel so good. Now go relieve yourself and shower, then we'll eat.'

'I should get home, Hermione and Ron might drop in. They'll wonder where I am if they don't see me. Hey, did anyone see us leave together?'

'No, we snuck out,' Charlie stood up and ran his finger down Harry's stomach until he came to his member, 'I want to fuck you again.'

Harry instantly felt himself react, 'Um, yeah, but I really should go home first.'

'Come back later then, now go before I take you again right now.'

Harry chuckled then kissed Charlie before heading into the bathroom. After getting rid of his full bladder, he showered, dried and went back into the bedroom and found his clothes, all over the floor which made him laugh. After running his fingers through his hair he found Charlie in the kitchen, cooking, but he pointed to a small bottle on the table.

'Thanks,' Harry drank the potion, grimacing at the taste, 'I better go,' he stared at Charlie, 'Even though I don't want to.'

'Then don't, stay with me.'

'Charlie, they'll worry, they'll think someone got hold of me when I was drunk, I have to go.'

Charlie turns his cooker down then wrapped his arms around Harry, kissing him hungrily, his mouth tasting Harry.

The moment their lips parted, Harry smiled, 'I will be back, tonight.'

'Good,' Charlie kissed him again, 'You need to go outside to apparate, it's an all wizard area, so you're fine.'

'Okay,' Harry grinned, shook his head then left, apparating to the secluded lane not far from his home. He walked slowly towards his house, looking around as he did. He stepped inside and saw his friends sitting at the table, but Ginny was there as well and he knew the questions would start, now he had to work out what to say.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

'Where the hell have you been? We've been worried sick,' Ginny shouted as she ran to Harry, but stopped when he held his hand up.

'Be right back,' Harry practically ran up the stairs, into his bedroom then into his bathroom, 'This gives me a minute to work on what to say,' Harry paced around his large bathroom then stared out the window, down at the overgrown and messy garden next door, 'That's it, they would believe that,' Harry grinned, washed his hands, brushed his teeth since he couldn't do it earlier, then ran his comb through his hair and tied it back then headed down stairs and into his kitchen to make a cup of tea, 'Anyone want a cup?' he asked as he faces his friends who looked a little put out and didn't answer, he shrugged then finished making his tea, taking a sip, 'Oh that's good,' he sat down, 'Now what were you yelling about Ginny, you know I won't normally answer when you yell, I don't like yelling.'

'We were worried Harry, you disappeared last night, you were drunk, we come here this morning and you weren't here and it looked like you didn't sleep here either,' Hermione said not hiding the frustration in her voice.

'I didn't sleep here and yeah, I was drunk, plastered I was.'

'So where did you sleep?' Ginny asked in a tight voice trying to control her anger and yelling because she knew Harry would refuse to answer her if she did.

'I was here, well, not here in this house, but next door. I woke up on the old sofa, must have went to the wrong door.'

'We tried the door Harry, it was still sealed,' Hermione said in an accusatory tone, like she didn't believe him.

'I must have sealed it after me, I did when I left a minute ago. Ron, you're quiet, still got a hangover?'

'No, I'm just wondering if I believe you or not or if you ended up shagging one of those girls that kept throwing themselves at you last night.'

'I never shagged any girl last night, believe me,' Harry gave his friend a smile knowing that was true, he shagged a bloke, 'But if I did, then I did, but I didn't. I said I don't want serious, I said I want to have fun, I'm going to do that and if that means I go fuck a dozen girls, then I will,' Harry got back up and started making his breakfast to the shocked silence behind him.

'Did you?' Ginny asked quietly but those two words radiated how jealous she was.

'No, I didn't, I was too drunk, passed out not long after I got there,' Harry jerked his head towards the wall meaning next door, 'But I have told you I might Gin, you're the one that said we'd still be together even if I did. But last night, no, I wanted to talk to my parent's, and what better place than their home, but as I said, I passed out.'

'You can talk to us, you know that,' Hermione said quietly.

'Sometimes I want to talk to them, I like to even if they can't answer me. They can't judge me, they can't get angry, they can't yell, they can't disapprove of what I might do or say, you can and I don't want to listen to that, not when I'm trying to work some things out.'

'Talking things over with someone helps Harry, I've said that before.'

'I know Hermione, but you also can be judgemental, Ron gets angry and Ginny likes to yell, I don't need any of that. This is my life and I'm going to live it as I see fit, fucking others and all,' Harry finished cooking, put some food onto a plate, then sat down and started eating, 'Apart from wondering if I was alright, is there another reason you dropped in?'

'Yes, this,' Hermione picked up a large envelope with Harry's name on it, 'It's our Hogwarts letters, we thought we could all go shopping together.'

Harry looked down at his plate and kept eating, thinking about that, 'I'm not going back, I changed my mind.'

'But Harry, to be an auror, you need to go back, you know that,' Hermione blurted out quickly, 'You have to go back.'

'I'm not and I'll work on something else to do.'

'But you were talking to Kingsley last night about being an auror, what changed?' Ginny asked.

'A lot, what we were there for made me do a lot of thinking. I know that's why I drank so much,' Harry lied but in some ways that was true, he had been hesitant about returning to Hogwarts to do his last year.

'Tell us then, because we just don't understand why you've gone from wanting to be an auror to not returning to Hogwarts in the space of a few hours,' Ron said.

'It's the place, it's what's happened there over the years, I don't want to see it or remember it. I did die there you know, not something I will forget in a hurry, if ever,' Harry sighed then ran his fingers through his hair, pulling some from the tie. He let his long hair loose, then tied it up again.

'But it was never Hogwarts Harry, it was him, always him, not the place.'

'It still happened there Hermione,' Harry's voice had risen so he took a couple of deep breaths, 'So just accept it, I'm not returning. This last year has shown me exactly what my life has been like, so for the first time in my life I've rested, I've relaxed and I've finally started to feel like I can get through all that shit, I'm relaxing now, I'm not so tense anymore. If I go there I will be, I know it, there would be no way I could concentrate, so I'm not returning,' Harry took the envelope from Hermione, tore it in half, flicked his wand at it, sending it to the bin, 'Hogwarts is done for me.'

'But this decision was so sudden,' Hermione said.

'Not really, when Kingsley first mentioned about a party, he said it was going to be held at Hogwarts, I knew I wouldn't go if that's where it was being held and I think Kingsley saw that on my face, saw the reluctance. It was only a few days later he said it had been changed to the ministry.'

'Is that the only reason you don't want to go, the memories?' Ginny asked.

'No, it is the main reason. It's also the attention, I can't get away from it, I hate it, you know that. It's also how restricted I will feel, I couldn't live like that for a whole year. Being stuck in a room again with others, having to wear uniforms, having to get up so blasted early, no drinking, I like drinking, it's calming. I go out when I want, I come home when I want, if I want to get drunk I will, I haven't until last night, but I can. But the main one is the memories, I can't sit there and not expect to remember everything. So just accept I'm not returning and I think it's best anyway Ginny, gives you a chance to find someone that will only be with you, I know we're not working, I want to see others, you want just us, serious, you want marriage, eventually, I don't, I never will. I'm not the type to love anyone, care yeah, but I'll never love anyone, so it's best just to end this now, find someone that is better for you,' Harry took his plate over to the sink, then washed it up and all he heard was footsteps, he knew his friends had left probably because Ginny was upset. But apart from Charlie, he knew it was the best thing, for him and for them.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Harry was sitting on his sofa having a drink, he knew Charlie would be waiting for him, but he just wasn't sure about getting into a relationship no matter how much he liked Charlie. It could make people work it out, get suspicious, that made Harry nervous. He sat back, closed his eyes and tried to remember the events from last night. He remembered the party, the dancing, laughing at everyone else dancing and even at himself since he knew he couldn't dance and would have looked terrible. He remembered talking to Kingsley and McGonagall, Hagrid and even Aberforth. He got to have a good talk with Hermione's parent's, he finally met Seamus and Dean's parents and also spoke to Neville's grandmother. Luna's father kept apologising for what he had done and the biggest surprise apart from ending up in Charlies bed, was Draco Malfoy. He walked up to Harry, apologised, then thanked him for saving his life, shook Harry's hand and said since Voldemort was dead, he wanted to start a new life, one where he could finally think for himself and wanted to put all their old animosity in the past, where it belonged. He also apologised to Ron and Hermione then shook their hands before leaving the friends all looking stunned, but pleased and Harry was please, he knew Malfoy didn't want to do any of that, it was all his father, but now his father was locked up for life, Draco could finally be himself without having to worry about being influenced by Lucius Malfoy.

Harry heard a knock on the door and thought he knew who it was. He got up and opened the door and he was right.

'Hey Charlie, come in,' Harry moved back to let him in then closed the door.

'You said you were coming back to my place, what changed?'

'What if people find out, I'm not sure it's worth starting anything,' Harry picked up his drink, 'Do you want one?'

'Yeah, I could use one right now,' Charlie waited until Harry poured him a drink, 'We said we'd keep this to ourselves and we've already started something Harry and I don't want to stop seeing you.'

'I like you Charlie, I really do, I just don't know what to do.'

'You've got time to think about it and see how much you miss me when you're at Hogwarts.'

'I'm not going back, I told Hermione, Ron and Ginny today, they were here waiting for me. I told Ginny as well,' Harry shrugged.

'Why aren't you going back, I thought you wanted to be an auror?'

'I did, I do, but it's just Hogwarts, everything,' Harry shrugged again then sat down, took a sip of his drink, 'I told them this morning, I actually died there, I still have nightmares about that. If I go there, it'll get worse. I'm going to sort something else out for a career and I can take my time.'

'Yeah, you can, but this actually helps us Harry. Your friends will be gone, we can see each other without them finding out.'

Harry looked up and saw Charlie looked excited over that idea and that made Harry smile before he grabbed Charlie's head and their lips were locked in a very hungry and passionate kiss.

'Yes, it will be good knowing they can't just pop in. But I was just about to make some dinner, you want to stay?'

'Naturally, I'm hoping we get to fuck each other again.'

Harry grinned, 'Well, so am I since I can't remember last night so to me, this will be my first time, in a way,' Harry shrugged, then headed to the kitchen and started dinner with Charlie standing next to him giving him a hand which made Harry grin, 'So you cook?'

'How could I not learn with mum, she made all of us learn before we moved out.'

'Ron can't cook.'

'Not yet, but mum will make sure he learns before he moves out and I happen to agree with her. Where did you learn to cook?'

Harry looked up at Charlie, 'Since I had no parents,' Harry shrugged, 'You seem to stop suddenly.'

'Yeah, I didn't want to say it.'

'I bought books, practiced a lot, Andromeda gave me some basic lessons, that helped. I watched your mum a lot over the years, picked up the odd thing. But mainly, the Dursley's made me cook for them for years.' Harry and Charlie finished getting dinner together and sat down, 'So you really think we should be together?'

'Yes, I do, I want to Harry and from some of the things you said last night, you want to as well. But why are you so hesitant about this, no one will find out.'

'They might, then what happens. You could lose your family over this and I won't be responsible for your parents losing another kid,' Harry put his fork down and picked up his drink, 'They wouldn't handle that.'

'They won't find out, we'll keep this between us. So don't throw it away before we can see if it's going to work.'

Harry stared down at his drink, 'My life has always been complicated,' he looked straight at Charlie, 'So why stop,' he grinned, 'What did I say last night?'

'That you've lusted after me for years, that you would like us to be together, that I'm the only man that has turned you on and the only man that you want to make love to.'

'I said a lot, didn't I, I don't remember one bit of it.'

'You were really plastered, worse than me.'

'Well,' Harry shrugged, 'it was the first time I've been drunk. I'm used to having the odd drink, but I normally don't have more than two and there small.'

'No wonder, probably the rest were like you as well and it makes sense. All of you have been in danger for years, you didn't want to get caught drunk.'

'True, but like me, I was either at Hogwarts, Grimmauld place, with those muggles or at the Burrow, always had people watching me. You're mum constantly checked on us, we could hardly get five minutes alone. At Grimmauld place was better, Sirius told your mum to give us some space, time to ourselves. I was so grateful to Sirius for that, but you mum was still going to until Sirius had a go at her then reminded her who my godfather was, she stopped after that. I love your mum Charlie, but she can be suffocating sometimes and fussy, fussed over everything.'

'Why do you think I left home so young, she's always been the same. But are we going to fuck or sit here and talk, because we can talk any time you know.'

'Anxious to have me again Charlie,' Harry smirked, flicked his wand and sent the dishes floating to the sink before taking Charlie's hand, 'You have to remind me what to do, you were my first and I don't remember.'

'Oh I'll remind you lover, so let's go and get your bed nice and messy.'

Harry laughed then hurried up the stairs with Charlie, closing and sealing the door behind them before stripping off. Charlie couldn't believe how much he wanted Harry. Harry still never admitted how he felt about Charlie, at least he can show it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Harry and Charlie were panting heavily as they lay across Harry's bed, both where looking at each other, not saying anything, just gazing into each other's eyes.

'Well for someone that doesn't remember ever doing this before, you certain knew what you were doing.'

Harry grinned, 'Seems I just knew what to do, but I hope I don't keep feeling so uncomfortable.'

'It'll ease, well, if we keep going it will.'

'Good, but it's late,' Harry slowly got up but Charlie pulled him back down, 'What, you can't want to go again, I'm knackered.'

'No, I just want to stay here with you, so don't disappear now.'

'Charlie, what if they turn up again, let's just wait until they go back to Hogwarts.'

'So you don't want me to stay?'

Harry could see Charlie was hurt, 'It's safer if you don't.'

'Fine,' Charlie sighed in frustration then got up.

'Don't be like that, you're keeping this just as quiet as I am. They drop in all the time.'

'Yes, so you said, but you also sealed the room, so what's the problem?' Charlie couldn't help the bit of anger that crept into his voice.

'They'll ask why, just give me some time Charlie, this is all knew to me. Last week I fucked your sister, now I'm here in bed with you. I know I'm gay, I've known for years, but I never thought of getting into any type of relationship,' Harry sighed then stood up, 'Please, just give me some time, some space to get my head around this.'

'Do you want to be with me?'

'Yes, I do, but let's just take this a bit slower.'

'Okay, as long as we keep having our fun. After the last few years, you should want that more than me.'

'I do, I even told Ron and Hermione that, even Ginny, I want fun, to shag, to drink, whatever I want to do. I don't want anything serious, not yet no matter how much I like you.'

'Okay, I'll go with taking it slow,' Charlie kissed Harry, then dressed, 'Will I see you tomorrow or in a few days?'

Harry could see Charlie wanted to get together again, but he needed time, 'Soon, I'll let you know, but I will Charlie, just slow, okay.'

'Alright, don't make me wait too long though,' Charlie kissed Harry again then headed downstairs and outside, he walked along the dark and quiet road until he found a secluded spot and apparated away, not knowing that he'd been seen going into Harry's house or leaving. Ginny stood gazing at the place her brother disappeared from and wondered what was going on, why had Charlie been at Harry's for so long? She had only been watching to see if Harry brought a girl home, but as the lights went out in the house, she knew he hadn't but it didn't stop her curiosity as to why her brother had been there.

It was four days before Harry turned up at Charlie's again, much to his delight and he never wasted time, he just grabbed Harry and dragged him into the bedroom, quickly pulling his clothes off much to Harry's amusement, but he just stood there and let Charlie get on with it. Then his hand was around Harry's member, gently playing. As Harry stared into Charlie's eyes, his own hand wrapped around him and they were both content just to hold each other. Harry could feel the love he had for this man, but he knew a permanent life with him was impossible, so he was going to have Charlie as much as he could, at least for now.

Over the next couple of weeks, Charlie was ecstatic, Harry spent almost every night with him, usually at his place. Now it was even better because Hermione, Ron and Ginny were back at Hogwarts, they knew no one would just pop in to see them. It had only been two days since they left, but those two days Charlie and Harry spent together, always together and always in Harry's bed.

Even though he didn't want to, Charlie finally started work and he only did that so he could live. So Harry and Charlie got together every night, usually at Harry's place now that he had started to relax.

Harry woke, and like the last few days, he felt like shit and finally realised he'd have to brave going to St Mungo's. After dressing and having a cup of tea, he left his house and headed to St Mungo's. He spoke to the welcome witch and she just kept gazing at him until Harry snapped his fingers in front of her face. Finally she took him through into a room where he explained to the healer what his symptoms were, then went about his examination. When he told Harry what was wrong, he sat there completely stunned that it took him ten minutes to talk. The first thing he did was make sure he'd heard right, the second was asking the healer to keep this private which naturally he agreed as all healers had to keep anything about their patients confidential. Harry left St Mungo's in a daze and thought it was a wonder he found his way home. After a few hours of sitting staring at nothing, he knew what he had to do, he had no choice, something Harry hated, and it was breaking his heart. He knew he should not have gotten into a relationship with Charlie, but at least now he can make sure Charlie's family would never know about them.

Charlie finished work and apparated straight to Godric's Hollow and walked towards Harry's house, but then stood there staring. Harry's home was gone, he could see his parent's house and the one on the other side, but he couldn't see Harry's and realised what he had done, the fidelius charm. Charlie couldn't understand why Harry didn't tell him he was doing it and get him a permission note ready. He sighed then headed to Hogsmeade to write a note and get an owl to take it to Harry and hoped he'd write straight back with a note attached.

For three days Charlie didn't hear from Harry and he was starting to worry. Not one letter and no one had seen him either and he wasn't sure what to do about it. But one thing he did know was, he wasn't giving up. Something had happened to make Harry hide, hide from everyone, but hide from him. There was one person that might get Harry out of the house if they needed to see him, so Charlie sent another note, then waited at his flat hoping to hear from her soon.

That night when he heard a knock he hurried to the door, 'Thank you Minerva, come in, please.'

'Charlie, what is going on? I have a school full of students and you said there's something wrong with Harry.'

'I know you're busy and I'm sorry, but I need to explain first and you are one person that I know that won't care. Okay,' Charlie sighed, 'You know I'm gay, you caught me once at Hogwarts.'

'Yes I did, something I wish I could erase from my memory. So is this about your sexuality because you said it was about Harry. I admit I've been worried about him and when Hermione told me why he wouldn't return to Hogwarts because of his memories, that made me worry more.'

'Yes, but this isn't about my sexuality, but Harry's, he's gay and scared that someone will find out. We were together, happy, really happy, then one day he started to hide. He placed his home under the fidelius charm, he won't answer my letters, nothing. I've watched the place, well where I know the house is, but he never leaves. So I was hoping you would do something. It's not exactly lying since you are worried.'

'I'm not sure about this Charlie, but I am worried, extremely worried and what you just said is making that worse. So just tell me what you want me to do and I'll consider it because I want to know what is up with Harry.'

Charlie nodded now he just hoped Minerva McGonagall will do what he asked because it might be the only way that Charlie will ever see Harry again.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

Charlie was pleased, extremely pleased when Minerva agreed, so she left to write her long letter to Harry and hoped it worked. The following day Charlie was in the back room at the Hogshead, keeping himself hidden. Minerva had received a letter from Harry saying he would meet her at the Hogshead since that place was fairly quiet. Now Charlie hoped Harry didn't hate him for deceiving him, but he needed time to talk. Aberforth had been given an explanation and ever since the battle of Hogwarts, the old man had come to care about Harry, so now he was worried, wondering why Harry cut himself off from everyone. The moment Harry arrived, he was going to seal the pub and since Aberforth owned it, he could do a strong sealing charm on the pub which meant Harry wouldn't be able to leave. Then he was going to give the two young men some time alone.

Harry stared at the door of the pub wondering if he should go through with this even if McGonagall said it was extremely urgent that she speak with him. Harry sighed, then stepped into the pub and looked around but as he turned with his back to Aberforth, the old man sealed the pub then stepped into his back room patting Charlie on the back.

Charlie stepped out and took Harry's hand making him spin around, but Charlie wasn't expecting to see fear on Harry's face, now Charlie was scared, wondering what was going on.

'Don't try to leave Harry, Ab sealed the pub. You never answered one of my letters, you hid from me, sealing your home under the fidelius charm. I've been a nervous wreck wondering what in the hell is going on. You go from saying we're together to nothing, not a thing, no explanation, nothing. So now you're going to tell me and if you don't then you're stuck here, just like I am. But first things first, why do you look frightened of me?'

Harry sighed but lowered his head, 'I'm not frightened of you.'

'Well you looked bloody scared when you saw me, so whatever reason you decided to hide has something to do with me, so spit it out.'

'You had McGonagall lie to me, I thought I was meeting her.'

'Yeah, I did because I knew you couldn't resist turning up for her. She's been just as worried about you as I have. She knows I'm gay, she caught me once at Hogwarts, she doesn't care and then told me to speak with Dumbledore, that's when he told me he was gay. So you can hate me right now, but I told her about you so she would understand, but at least you know she won't repeat it to anyone.'

'I told you I didn't want anyone to know Charlie and right now you're saying it and Aberforth is here, someone else you've just told.'

'Aberforth doesn't give a shit if we fuck men or woman, so now sit your arse down because I'm bloody pissed off right now. You might have fucking killed him, but you've never seen me angry, so don't test me, I'm not in the mood.'

Harry sighed again, before he sat heavily into one of the booths, 'I'm so scared Charlie, I don't know what to do.'

'What's wrong, tell me,' Charlie's face soften because he could hear the fear in Harry's voice, but he could also see Harry was hesitant to explain, 'Do you know I love you.'

Harry's head shot up, 'What, but you never said anything.'

'I knew you weren't ready to hear it, you kept going on about taking it slow.'

'Oh Charlie,' Harry sighed, 'I love you too, these last few weeks have been killing me, I've missed you so much. But when you find out, you're not going to love me anymore, you probably want to run as far as you can.'

'What in blazes are you on about Harry and why would you think I'd run when I just told you I love you?'

Harry lowered his head again, 'I'm pregnant,' he said quietly and when he heard nothing, he thought either Charlie was too shocked to speak or didn't hear him, so he lifted his head and saw Charlie staring calmly back at him, 'Did you hear me?'

'Yes, I heard you now you have to explain why this has scared you and why you thought I'd run?'

'Charlie, I never knew this could happen, I thought I was a freak like I've been getting called most of my life. You, well, you've said you want fun, you like the casual life, the sex, the going out, now this, why wouldn't you run?'

'Because I always wanted to have kids, but I can't, I was checked years ago. I had this bad injury at work, basically stopped any chance of getting pregnant. Now what do you mean you never knew this could happen, all gay wizards can get pregnant if they don't do the charms to prevent it, have sex at the right time and are on the bottom during that time.'

'Charlie, tell me about my life, then you might understand,' Harry sat back, 'I never knew, nothing, all I knew was woman got pregnant, not men.'

'You really didn't know we could?'

'No, I'm really uneducated when it comes to this world because I never had time to learn. But you want kids, you're not angry with me for tying you down with a kid?'

'No, I'm not, I want a family with you Harry and was going to mention it to you when you were comfortable with our relationship. But the truth, are you happy about this, a baby?'

'At first I was shocked, couldn't move, couldn't sleep, couldn't eat. But after a couple of days, I realised I had a baby inside me, a daughter or a son,' Harry put his hands down on his stomach, 'I want our baby, I already love it, him, her, whatever it is, it's ours.'

'So do I, so will you please stop all this hiding shit.'

'What about when people find out, you can keep your sexuality hidden, me, I can't, I'm going to show.'

'From now I'm not hiding it, if they don't accept me, then they don't, we're family and about to have a child, our child, that's what I want.'

'But your parents Charlie, this could hurt them.'

'If their hurt over this, that's their problem. I want you and I want a life with you and our child, if they're not part of it, then they're not, I really don't care either way as long as I have you.'

'I don't want you to give up your family Charlie, that's another reason I was hiding from you, they lost Fred, this might mean they lose you too.'

'Then if they do, it's their problem, as I said. So bloody stop all this Harry, please.'

Harry stared into Charlie's eyes and realised how much he wanted this and what Charlie was willing to give up to have him and their baby. For the first time in weeks, Harry smiled, then grabbed Charlie's hands, kissing each palm before putting them to his face, but not once did his eyes leave Charlies, now Harry just hoped everyone accepted the fact he was gay, with Charlie and about to have a baby.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

After talking for a while longer, they called Aberforth out and told him everything and all he did was hug both of them and said congratulations. Then said if they ever needed him, he'd be there for them and the baby. They went home, wrote to Minerva and told her everything but asked to keep it to themselves until they were ready to tell everyone. They sat and talked and one thing that Harry asked Charlie was to keep this between them for as long as possible. Charlie came up with an idea and even though Harry was nervous, he agreed, but he had time now, time with just Charlie and to get used to the fact they were together properly, even living together now, but it also gave both of them time to get used to the face that Harry was going to give birth to their child.

Harry spoke with his healer and explained who Charlie was and what he wanted to do because of who he was. Harry would arrive under his cloak with Charlie who would see him so appointments would be in Charlie's name not Harry's that way no one would realised Harry was pregnant and it just looked like Charlie was in for a normal check-up, nothing special. The healer agreed and said yes, being Harry potter, if anyone found out, he would never get through the crowd and have reporters following him all the time.

So when Harry finally started to show, even if it was small, he started to have his monthly check ups with Charlie always beside him but he arrived under his cloak until he got into the room. Everything with the baby was going great, Harry was also changing ready to give birth. Harry hated the potions he had to take, but he was explained they were necessary as he was a man, and the baby needed these potions, plus Harry's body needed to develop so he could give birth. So Harry was taking five different potions a day, something he never wanted to do again.

Just before the Christmas break, Harry and Charlie were getting ready to tell Charlie's parents, that way if they didn't accept them, then they wouldn't be back. But Charlie talked Harry into telling Bill and Fleur first, as Bill and Charlie had always been close and he knew Charlie was gay.

They arrived outside Shell Cottage and Charlie squeezed Harry's hand because he knew how nervous he was, even Charlie was but not as much as Harry. He decided to cast a disillusionment charm over his stomach until they explained, Charlie kept saying it would be fine, but Harry was adamant to let them hear about them first, before they heard about the baby. Harry also used the argument that he wasn't sure how Bill would take the fact that Harry did date Ginny even though he was gay.

'Come on Harry, it'll be fine, trust me, I know Bill and Fleur won't care, she's not the type, she will just be happy for us.'

'Okay,' Harry licked his dry lips then let Charlie lead him into the house where Bill then Fleur hugged them both with Fleur kissing both their checks then the four of them sat in the living room.

'Okay, you said you had something important to tell us and since you're holding Harry's hand, that means you're together,' Bill said but as Harry saw he was smiling, 'And I never knew Harry was gay.'

'He tried to fight it, tried to change, until we got together and I got him to see sense.'

'You really tried to change Harry?' Fleur gave him a kindly smile.

'Yeah, I did, dated girls, slept with them too, well, one. But Charlie was right, it's who I am,' Harry smiled at Charlie and felt him tighten his grip on his hand.

'That's not all we have to tell you though, something Harry didn't even know could happen and that's why he was hiding from me,' Charlie shook his head down at Harry, 'Go on, take that damn charm off and show them.'

Harry grinned, then moved his wand over his stomach, 'I'm pregnant, five months.'

Harry and Charlie were both hugged by Fleur and Bill and explained Fleur was pregnant as well and she was four months, then explained they wanted to tell the family at Christmas.

'I think you'll be fine, we're gay and going to have a baby, I'm not sure how they will take that. We're heading over to the Burrow tomorrow to tell them before Christmas though, we thought it might just spoil the day and we didn't want that.'

'Charlie, yes, they will be shocked to find out your gay and with Harry, well, Ginny will probably hex both of you, so stay in front of Harry in case. But I'm sure they'll be fine if you just give them a chance to get used to it. They're about to have two grandchildren and you know that's all mum wanted, for you to settle down and give her grandkids, you're about to do that. Think of this as well, they have thought of Harry as family for years, this makes him a proper member of the family, he's one of the fathers of their grandchild.'

'That all sounds good Bill, but they still might not like gay men,' Charlie sighed but looked at Harry, 'We've discussed this and if they don't, then we don't see them and they don't see the baby either.'

'That's your choice, both of you, but I really don't think mum and dad will be too worried, just give them a chance to take it in.'

'We're going to, don't worry, we even said after we tell them we'll leave and give them a few days so they can think about everything, being gay and we're having a baby.'

'That's what you need to do. So do you know what you're having, we do?' Bill grinned hugely.

'Yes, we found out and decorated the room,' Harry smiled at Charlie who had put his hand on Harry's stomach before they both looked at Bill and Fleur.

'Let's say it together,' Bill said, 'On three, ready,' everyone nodded, 'One, two, three.'

'Girl,' Bill, Fleur, Charlie and Harry shouted together and more congratulations went around, then Fleur started talking to Harry about how he was feeling. Charlie and Bill stood together watching and couldn't believe they were both going to be father's, something neither of them thought was possible before Harry killed Voldemort. Bill knew that after hearing about Harry and his parents, he and Fleur decided not to have children while Voldemort was still around. Charlie never thought it was possible but he believed the same as Bill. After hearing about the Potters, he didn't want a child brought into a world that was controlled by Voldemort. Now though both men kept laughing as they listened to Fleur and Harry talk about their morning sickness, their stretch marks that the potions didn't seem to help with and their mood swings before they started talking about the birth, what it would feel like and how they would actually feel giving birth to a child, their child.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

Harry and Charlie apparated to the Burrow and again Harry was really nervous and wasn't sure what was going to happen when they found out that Charlie and Harry were gay, then together, then expecting a child. Again Harry had disillusioned his stomach to give them a chance to explain. But this time they weren't going to hold hands or show they were together until they explained. So Charlie and Harry stepped into the house and were both hugged by Molly then Arthur before they sat down in the living room ready for their talk.

'You said this was about both of you and it was personal, so why don't you explain Charlie,' Arthur said calmly smiling at both men.

'Okay, well, we have a couple of things to tell you, but we'll start with the one we're not sure how you will take,' Charlie looked at Harry and saw how nervous he was so he tried to give him a reassuring smile before looking back at his parents, 'We're both gay.'

'We knew you were Charlie, but we didn't know about Harry, especially since he dated Ginny,' Molly said, but her voice was if she was talking about the weather.

'You knew I was, how?' Charlie asked looking surprised.

'As your parents Charlie, we can usually read our children very well and it's not very difficult to tell between a gay son and a straight one. Having Bill right before you and he was straight, Percy right after you and he was straight, we saw the difference, they might have been subtle, but they were there.'

'Oh, okay and you sound fine, not disgusted or shocked at all.'

'Is that what you thought and why you never told us until now?'

'Well,' Charlie shrugged, 'yeah, I'd never heard either of you say anything about gay men, I figured you didn't like them.'

'Then you figured wrong and I happen to work with a gay man and I've met his partner of ten years.'

'Okay, well this might be easier than I thought.'

'Now Harry, you dated Ginny, why if you were gay?' Molly asked kindly.

'First I tried to hide it, then I tried to change. I'd been getting called a freak from my relatives all my life, so I thought I was. Then all the names I was called, I'm not talking about the boy who lived or the chosen one, other names, hurtful names. Normally those things don't bother me, but being gay I found it hard to deal with. So I tried to hide the fact I was gay by dating girls, Cho and Ginny. But there was another reason for dating Ginny. See,' Harry sighed, 'I always figured I'd die, that I wouldn't survive this war, I knew Ginny liked me, had for years, so I thought okay, I'll give her some nice memories of me. I never meant to ever hurt Ginny, she's a great girl, I like her a lot, but as a friend, I just never in a million years did I think I'd be the one to kill him and not the other way around.'

'Yes, we used to see a resigned look on your face,' Arthur said sadly, 'We also overheard you talking to Sirius once, how you weren't scared to die and had accepted that you would, but you were worried about us, you didn't want Sirius or us to die. Sirius told you that he would make sure you would live, even if he died to achieve that.'

Harry nodded but felt his heart ache at the memory of Sirius, 'He tried to help me, but I couldn't save him,' Harry wiped a tear that had fallen down his face, 'So you know the reason and I'm sorry for not telling you or for not telling Ginny the truth.'

'I'm sure you'll have time to explain to Ginny over Christmas and we will make sure she doesn't hex you,' Arthur said but with humour in his voice.

'So if you are both gay and here to explain a few things, is one of these things being you are together?' Molly asked.

Harry and Charlie smiled at each other, 'Yes,' they said together then instantly held hands.

'That's wonderful and you look good together,' Molly beamed.

'You do and we're happy for you. So this is the news, your gay and together.'

'Um, no, one more thing,' Charlie said then looked at Harry, 'Okay, do it.'

Harry took his wand out and moved it over his stomach, 'I'm pregnant, five months.'

Molly squealed in delight then hugged Charlie as Arthur gently hugged Harry, then they switched with Molly giving Harry a gentle hug instead of her famous rib cracking hugs.

'I'm going to finally have a grandchild and it's Charlie and Harry that is giving me one. You were the one I thought would never give me a grandchild.'

'I know mum, but there is a reason,' they all sat down again, 'First, Harry never knew this was possible and it scared him when he found out, he thought I wouldn't like it and run. It took a lot to get him to talk to me about what was wrong. But why Harry and not me, because I always wanted kids, I can't, due to an accident when I first went over to Romania. I would love to be pregnant, at least once, but it's not possible, so Harry and I spoke and we do want more, in a few years we might again.'

'Oh Charlie, I'm sorry, that must have been hard to hear and you thought you couldn't talk to us about it. Did you have someone to talk to?'

'Yeah, a friend, a gay friend, him and his partner were trying but they were having problems. They had a child two years later, but they were very helpful and supportive. They kept telling me I'd find a man that would like to get pregnant.'

'If I knew I would have spoken to you about it, but hearing it, that shocked me. I never knew gay wizards could fall pregnant, but I love it, I feel everything,' Harry placed his hands over his stomach which was joined by Charlie's hand, 'We love it.'

'Yes, we do,' Charlie turned back, 'Now we're going to tell everyone else on Christmas day, so don't say anything.'

'We promise, this is your news. But I have to ask, do you know what you're having?' Arthur asked.

Harry and Charlie grinned, 'Yep,' Charlie nodded, 'Do you think we should tell them or let them wait until the baby is born?'

'Charlie, don't you dare,' Molly said with her hands on her hips.

'Oh, you don't want to get your mum mad Charlie, so tell her,' Harry chuckled.

'Okay, you are going to have a grand,' Charlie deliberately stopped, but he couldn't help laughing at his mother's expression and heard Harry laughing beside him.

'She'll hex you babe.'

'Okay, daughter, granddaughter.'

'Oh a girl, a little girl, first since Ginny,' Molly sniffed then wiped her face with her apron making Arthur put his arm around his wife, Charlie put his arms around Harry, pulling him onto his chest and they both sat there feeling very happy and very relieved that their news is considered good news to Charlie's parents. Now they knew they could still be part of the family, no matter what happened.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

Harry and Charlie were getting ready to head to the Burrow to see the family for Christmas and to tell them their news about being gay and together, but not the baby, that would come later. They had decided to let Bill and Fleur tell theirs first and let Molly get over her crying first before their news. Molly and Arthur had invited Hermione's parents, Aberforth, Andromeda and Teddy to join them. So the Burrow's table was being expanded to accommodate everyone.

'Okay, last time doing this babe,' Harry moved his wand over his stomach.

'Yes, last time and not for long either. So are you ready?'

'Yep, it'll be good to see Ron and Hermione as well. They might be shocked at how I am now though, not about us, they will be completely shocked with that, but how I was behaving, acting before they left.'

'Once they hear everything, they might realise why you were like that. Now come on lover,' Charlie grinned making Harry laugh.

'I'm coming, remember I have a baby inside here, I try to move a little slower now so I don't fall, plus I need to move slower.'

'Oh don't give me that, you moved fast enough in bed last night, fucked me into the mattress you did.'

Harry chuckled, 'True, you left your knee indentations in it. Okay, let's go.'

Harry and Charlie arrived outside the Burrow, they let each other go then walked inside where Hermione instantly hugged Harry.

'You look good Harry, happy, maybe not returning is what you needed.'

'Best decision I ever made,' Harry turned to Ron and hugged him, 'How has the fights been with you two?'

Ron scowled then punched Harry in the arm, 'Prat, we've been good, just a couple of small arguments. But Hermione is right, you look good mate.'

'Thanks,' Harry grinned then he and Charlie greeted everyone before Harry picked up Teddy, kissing all over his face making him giggle until his hair changed and became black and messy, 'Just the hair my little mate, nothing else, like your nose,' Harry touched Teddy's nose, then he changed but it wasn't his nose he changed, but he gave himself Harry's scar, 'Oh shit, Teddy.'

'What, is something wrong with him Harry?' Andromeda asked anxiously.

'No, but look,' Harry held Teddy up, 'He gave himself a scar like mine.'

'He's showing you how much he loves you Harry.'

Harry grinned then kissed Teddy's face again, 'Just as I love him,' Harry sat with Teddy on his lap but he listened to all the conversations going on, but noticed Ginny seemed fine, not angry and not throwing scathing looking at him, 'Hi Ginny.'

'Harry, thought I should tell you that I did what you suggested, I'm with Seamus now.'

'Oh good, hope he's what you want and you're happy, that's all I want for you, it just can't be with me.'

'So it's fine with you I'm with someone else?'

'Yes, I am,' Harry gave her a smile but saw her face fall just slightly and he realised what happened, Ginny thought he'd be jealous and want her back. Harry sighed, then turned his attention to Teddy.

'Before we eat, there's something Charlie and Harry wish to say,' Arthur said smiling at the two men.

'Oh, so soon,' Charlie shook his head, 'Well, okay, I'll start and I hope I don't shock all of you, mum, dad, Bill and Fleur know and are fine, so here goes, I'm gay.' Charlie looked around the table and only Ron looked shocked. Charlie looked at Harry and shrugged.

'Okay, me, I'm gay too, I always have been,' Harry shrugged and again everyone seemed fine except Ron, but Ginny did looked shocked, 'That's why Ginny.'

'Then why did you go out with me if you want to shag blokes?'

'Okay,' Harry sighed, 'First is I tried to fight it, I knew when I was thirteen. Second, I tried to change myself, so I went out with Cho then you, but with you it was different. I figured since you liked me and I'd be dead soon, that you would have some good memories of us together, something to remember.'

'You thought you were going to die?' Ginny asked sadly.

'Yeah, I figured my luck with Voldemort had to run out sooner or later. He had tried to kill me five times before that night, I didn't think there'd be a sixth. If I thought there was a chance I would survive, I wouldn't have dated you.'

'But we had sex, how could you have sex with me when you're gay?'

'Gay men can have sex with woman Ginny, we just don't like to. Don't forget, you did tell us it was your idea, you talked Harry into that.'

'Well, yeah, I did,' Ginny sighed, 'Fine, but I don't like the fact I shagged a gay bloke,' she grinned at Harry, 'You're lucky I don't hex you.'

'Um, please don't,' Harry chuckled.

'Okay, next bit of news, Harry and I are together and have been for a while.'

'That's what was going on that night, I saw you arrive and it was three hours later when you left,' Ginny said, 'You were inside shagging, weren't you?'

'Yes, a lot too,' Charlie chuckled then put his arm around Harry, pulling him close, 'But now it's someone else's turn for some news.'

'Yes, Fleur is pregnant, four months,' Bill said and watched Fleur stood up to show her very small bump on her stomach and within seconds they were surrounded apart from Ron who was sitting at the table staring down at his empty plate, but no one seemed to notice except Hermione.

'Blimey, Charlie gay, Harry gay, their together and Fleur is pregnant,' George shook his head, 'I think I've been shocked for the first time in my life, but are there any more announcements or surprises?' he looked around. Harry knew this was it, so he gave Teddy back to Andromeda ready to take his charm off and show everyone.

'Yep, one more,' Charlie grinned and saw Harry move his wand over his stomach that was hidden by the table, 'Show them.'

Harry stood up, 'I'm pregnant, five months and a half months,' then Harry and Charlie were surrounded, but this time Harry noticed Ron who had got up and went upstairs and he didn't look happy at all. When everyone let them go, Harry turned to Hermione who was already heading upstairs, 'Ron's not happy with either news,' Harry sighed as he looked at Charlie.

'Then he either gets used to it Harry or he doesn't, we're about to be parents.'

'I know and I'm happy about us and the baby, I was expecting Ron's reaction though. I've heard him say a few things about gay men, wrong things, you know, names, disgusting names. So he finds out his brother and mate are gay and here's proof we've been having sex,' Harry ran his hands over his stomach.

'Please don't let him worry you, it's not good for you to get too worked up, you know what the healer said.'

'I know Charlie, but I think I've just lost my best friend,' Harry sighed again, 'Oh shit,' Harry groaned loudly as he doubled over, 'Charlie, something's wrong,' Harry yelled right before he passed out into Charlie's arms.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

Everyone moved at once, Molly screaming instructions to Charlie who carried Harry up the stairs and into his old bedroom with Molly grabbing potions and towels before running up the stairs after him. Everyone else stood staring at the stairs when Hermione ran down.

'What happened, we heard yelling.'

'Harry, he was in pain then passed out, but right before I overheard Charlie telling him to relax because getting upset was not good for him, but Harry, he saw Ron's reaction and it upset him. Then Harry said he'd lost his best friend,' George said, 'We don't know if mum can save the baby.'

'She might be able to stop it, if I know Molly that's what she will do first, but if not, then babies can survive if born this early,' Arthur said, 'Molly has told me about many pregnant woman that gave birth early, Harry being male makes it a little bit more dangerous for him, his body isn't ready to give birth, he's only five and a half months, that is over half way, so there's a chance.'

'So how will Harry do it?' Percy asked.

'You're mother will need to cut Harry, take the baby out that way,' Arthur sighed then poured everyone a drink, 'We might be in for a wait, so let's try and relax, have a drink,' he gave everyone a drink, then he got Fleur some juice.

Over the next half an hour Charlie stood transfixed as he stared down at Harry as his mother worked over him, then he saw blood, a lot of blood.

'Mum,' Charlie said urgently.

'Shhhh Charlie,' Molly said but continued working, 'Okay, hold the towel Charlie, in your arms,' she slowly lifted a tiny baby girl and placed it into Charlie's arms, then started to perform charms over the baby, 'She's alive, weak but alive, wrap her up while I take care of Harry, he's lost a lot of blood,' Molly poured three potions into Harry's mouth then started working on him again, 'Clean her up Charlie, just use your wand for now,' she called but never looked away from Harry. When she finished she stood up and turned to Charlie and his daughter, 'I tried to stop her coming, but it didn't work, so I had no choice but to bring her out now. I need to take her Charlie,' Molly held her arms out and Charlie placed his daughter into his mother's arms where she started to give her a few drops of a potion, then she'd wait before giving her more.

'Is Harry going to be alright, there was a lot of blood?'

'He's weak, so I can't say for sure,' Molly finished with her potion then waved her wand and a glass type cot appeared in the room, she placed the baby girl in there and covered her up with the blanket she conjured, 'This will keep her alive until we get her to St Mungo's, Harry will need to go as well, he needs specialised care just like your daughter does.'

'Now, do we take them now?'

'Yes, Charlie, can you lift Harry, otherwise just float him.'

Charlie bent down, wrapped a blanket around Harry's naked body then lifted him into his arms then followed his mother who was levitating the cot with the baby inside down the stairs and everyone that was downstairs jumped to their feet.

'We're taking them to St Mungo's,' Molly said urgently and Arthur hurried over to join his wife, 'You lot stay, I'll send word, no use everyone hanging around there.'

'Is the baby okay mum?' Bill asked as he stared at Charlie.

'She's alive,' Molly said softly then left with her husband, granddaughter and Charlie following carrying Harry.

Everyone stared at the door, 'Harry looked pale,' Fleur said.

'Mum said she's alive, but nothing else,' George said, 'A little girl.'

'I wonder if they picked a name for her,' Andromeda said sadly as she looked down at Teddy.

'If they did, I think Harry would have liked Lily, after his mother,' Hermione said sadly, 'Will Harry be okay, will the baby?' she sniffed then sat down and put her head in her hands and started crying. Her father sat beside her and pulled his daughter into his arms.

'Mum is a good healer Hermione, even if she doesn't practice anymore. If anyone can save my niece mum can, same goes for Harry,' Ginny said as she sat beside Hermione but she looked up at George, 'So Harry was upset because Ron was upset?'

'Um yeah, it sounded like it, Charlie told Harry to relax that it wasn't good for him to get upset. Harry said he lost his best friend, so yeah, I think so. I saw Ron wasn't at the table and didn't know where he went.'

'Ron went upstairs to his room, he didn't know how to handle the news that they were gay. When he saw Harry was pregnant, he was afraid he might say something, something that he didn't mean but he wasn't going to take the chance, so he thought it was better to go upstairs for a while, to think. He never meant to upset Harry, he wanted to stop that, that's why he left.'

'Maybe you can tell Harry, when he wakes,' Bill said.

'If he wakes,' George said softly as he sat down and put his head in his hands, 'Can they both survive this? The baby was so small, not ready yet.'

'They can George, Molly getting to Harry quickly gives the baby a good chance. She took potions with her, so she knew what to do if this happened. So try and have faith that they will both be okay,' Andromeda said calmly.

At St Mungo's two healers were working over Harry, while two more were working over the baby girl. Charlie, Arthur and Molly stood back and watched, they were anxious and Molly kept her arms around her son because she could see the fear on his face. The fear of losing Harry, the fear of losing his daughter, the fear of losing his family, she also had the same fear, because if Harry and the baby didn't make it, she knew Charlie would give up. He'd finally found the man for him, they were about to be parents and now this, it took Charlie too long to find the right person, so she knew he wouldn't live without them. Arthur kept turning his head from what was happening in the room to Charlie and knew the fear he was feeling, it was all over Charlie's face. Now they just had to hope that Harry and the baby survived, so while they waited Arthur kept up a constantly mantra in his head, "let them live, let them live, let them live" over and over Arthur kept repeating these words hoping his words came true.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten

'What's taking so long?' Charlie asked as his eyes flittered between Harry and his daughter.

'It hasn't been that long Charlie, try to calm down,' Arthur said.

'Mr. Weasley,' a healer walked over, 'Harry's going to be fine, but he will need to stay here for a few days, if you want to sit with him, you can.'

'Thank you,' Charlie said feeling his whole body sag in relief then he sat in a chair beside Harry's bed, 'He's still pale, really pale,' Charlie took Harry's hand.

'He lost a lot of blood, but you're mother saved his life with her quick actions.'

'Mum's good,' Charlie said but again his eyes never left Harry, 'What about the baby, our daughter?'

'Let me check,' he gave a kindly smile then walked over to the other healers.

'Oh babe,' Charlie picked up Harry's hand and placed it to his cheek.

Molly and Arthur stood watching Harry, they could see how relieved Charlie was, but they could also see worry whenever he glanced over at the other healers who were still around his daughter.

'Okay, your daughter will be fine, but she will need to remain in here for at least three months until she gets stronger. Again it was thanks to your mother's quick action and skill that saved her.'

'Thank you,' Charlie choked out before he put his head down on Harry's bed as he felt the tears start.

'Your daughter is going to be okay Charlie, so is Harry,' Molly said kindly as she ran her hand down Charlie's hair.

'Lily,' Charlie said softly as he lifted his head, 'Her name is Lily.'

'After Harry's mother, that's nice Charlie,' Arthur said then walked over to the healer, 'Um, about Harry being here and who he is, I'm worried that people will sneak in to try and see him.'

'I heard that Mr. Potter is friends with the minister who used to be an auror. Maybe you could speak with him about that, because you are right, when word of him being here gets out, reporters will turn up.'

'Kingsley is a friend of my whole family, so I might contact him now,' Arthur walked back over to his wife, 'I'm going to contact Kingsley Molly, see if he can put some sort of guard outside the door. Then I think we should go and tell everyone that they're going to be fine. There is nothing more we can do here and we can come back later.'

'Yes, alright Arthur, we should, give Charlie some time with Harry and Lily,' Molly stepped over to Charlie, 'You're father is going to contact Kingsley to see if he can put a guard outside the door, then we'll head home for a while, let everyone know how they are.'

Charlie forced his eyes off Harry and onto his parents, 'Yeah, that's a good idea, all of you have your lunch because I know that's what Harry will want you to do. Tell everyone they can come see Harry and Lily later.'

'Alright Charlie, just remember, they are both going to be fine,' Arthur said.

Charlie got up and hugged his mother, 'You saved them.'

'Oh Charlie,' Molly hugged her son, 'Their fine.'

'Thank you,' Charlie choked out before he let his mother go, 'Let everyone know.'

'We will, if you need anything let us know but we will be back later.'

'We'll be fine dad, thanks.'

Molly kissed her son then bent down and kissed Harry's cheek before leaving with her husband. They went to the waiting room, then Arthur worked out what to say before conjuring his patronus. If Arthur knew Kingsley, then he would be arriving soon.

'Molly, you go, everyone will be anxious to know what's going on, I'll wait here for Kingsley.'

'Alright Arthur,' Molly hugged her husband before leaving St Mungo's. She arrived outside her home and hurried inside, 'They're going to be okay,' Molly said wearily before sitting down as Bill hurried over to make his mother a cup of tea, 'Charlie is sitting with Harry, he will need to stay for a few days, Lily will need to stay for at least three months until she gets stronger.'

'I knew Harry would call his daughter Lily,' Hermione said then burst into tears and wrapped her arms around Ron.

'Can we see them mum?' Ron asked softly.

'Yes, but later, Charlie and he thinks Harry as well will want us to have our lunch and go back later. Naturally they can only have two visitors at once.'

'Where's dad, still there?' George asked.

'He'll be here shortly, he's contacting Kingsley about a guard for outside the room.'

'Good idea, once words spreads that Harry is in St Mungo's reporters will be all over the place,' Percy said.

'Yes, they will along with people wanting to see him and his daughter. But I think we should do what Charlie suggested, have our lunch then we can go see them.'

'I can't eat, I'm going now, I have to explain,' Ron said standing up.

Everyone turned to Ron and realise how upset he was. Ron always eats and if he doesn't that showed something was wrong.

'Alright Ron, we'll put yours and Hermione's lunch away and keep it warm.'

'Come on Hermione,' Ron took her hand and practically pulled her from the house.

'Ron not eating, that's a shock,' George said as he sat back down.

'He's worried about his friend, but he's also blaming himself. Hermione said he only wanted to make sure he didn't upset Harry especially while he was pregnant, so he's feeling guilty,' Bill said as he placed a cup of tea in front of his mother, 'We'll get everything mum, relax for a bit.'

'Thank you Bill.'

All the boys and Ginny got up and started to load up the table with food and even though they really didn't want to eat, they knew they should and they knew they could go see Charlie, Harry and Lily later.

'So you couldn't stop it Molly,' Andromeda said.

'No, I tried everything, so I finally had to cut her out. Poor Charlie, he saw all the blood and panicked but I didn't have time to tell him what was going on. Oh she's so tiny, I wasn't sure.'

'You saved them mum, we knew you would,' Ginny hugged her mother, 'Now come on, you have a granddaughter, you're going to need food and strength to spoil her.'

'Like dad did with you, being the first girl after six boys,' Percy said but he smiled at his little sister.

'Exactly, Lily is the first girl in the family since me. Now all of you eat, or I'll start hexing,' Ginny put her hands on her hips but her wand was in her hand making all the boys instantly start to eat which made Molly, Fleur, Aberforth and Andromeda laugh knowing the Weasley boys did not want bat bogey's.

'It seems all these boys are scared of their little sister and she's half the size of some of them,' Jean Granger smiled at everyone which made them all laugh before explaining about Ginny's famous bat bogey hex.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven

Arthur saw Kingsley walking towards him with another man, they walked straight through into the wards.

'You're right Arthur, so this is Henry Casteel, he's going to stand guard outside the room and another will be here tonight. He will need a list of names of who can be allowed in.'

Arthur saw Hermione and Ron hurrying towards them, 'Well Ron and Hermione can give you the names of all Harry's friends.'

'Dad, can we go in?' Ron asked urgently.

'Yes, just remember to keep it quiet, but the auror here, Mr. Casteel will need the names of all your friends so he knows who to let in. I'll give him the families names, Andromeda's all theirs, you do the others.'

'Ron go in, I'll do the list now and come in soon,' Hermione said.

'Okay, thanks Hermione,' Ron kissed her cheek and stepped into the room, 'Charlie, oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset him, that's why I went upstairs to make sure I didn't,' Ron said as he stepped over to his brother but looked down at Harry's pale face.

'Um, he noticed you didn't look happy about us.'

'No, I was confused Charlie, so I didn't want to accidentally say anything that might upset him because he was pregnant. I go from thinking my mate is straight and having sex with girls to being gay and with you, then pregnant, I was in shock.'

'Okay, I get it, I'm sure Harry will understand once you explain, but if you want, go have a look at Lily.'

'They're going to be okay, mum told us.'

'She saved them Ron, both of them, but there was so much blood.'

'Yeah,' Ron grabbed Charlie's shoulder but he was still staring down at Harry, 'He's pale, very pale.'

'He lost a lot of blood, mum had to give him three blood replenishing potions, the healers gave him more.'

'Blimey, no wonder his pale,' Ron stared at Harry for a minute then walked over to the glass cot holding his niece that also had a young female healer sitting next to her, 'She's so small, she could fit in the palm of my hand, well, almost.'

'She is tiny Mr. Weasley, but she will get stronger as she grows.' the healer said kindly.

'So she has to stay in this thing and what, can't be touched?' as Ron asked this, Hermione stepped beside him.

'Yes, she must remain in here and no, she can't be touched, not yet.'

'Charlie, so it's Lily, but her last name, is it Weasley or Potter?' Hermione asked.

'Lily Weasley Potter, we're using both, but as Harry is the only Potter, I thought she should have his last name, there are plenty of us Weasley's.'

'Yes, that's true and I'm sure Harry was happy about that.'

'Yeah, he was, that night, after we talked about that, I heard him talking to his parents and Sirius,' Charlie looked up, 'He sat on our bed talking to them as if they were right there.'

'That's how he got through his years with his relatives. When they locked him up, he used to sit and talk to his parent's, that was before he knew about Sirius. He said it made him feel better and closer to them.'

Kingsley stepped into the room, 'Oh my, she's tiny.'

'Yeah, she is Kingsley, so dad contacted you, sorry about disturbing your Christmas,' Charlie said.

'It's fine Charlie, your dad is right though, once people find out Harry's here and he just had a baby, they will be all over him. So Henry is outside now and another auror will take his place tonight. You know, Harry has surprised me for years, but finding out he's gay, with you then having a baby, blimey this time he shocked me.'

'That's what happened to me Kingsley,' Ron said but he kept staring down at the baby, 'I didn't want to say something to upset Harry, you know how my mouth can run off sometimes, it goes off before I think. So I headed upstairs to think for a bit, Harry saw me, thinking he'd lost his friend, that's when this happened.'

'Oh so he got upset and it sent him into early labour, okay.'

'No, Lily, no, save Lily, save her, save her,' Harry cried out.

'Harry, love, it's fine, Lily's fine,' Charlie said urgently as put his hand to Harry's face, 'Wake up, Lily's fine.

'Save her, save her,' Harry cried out again thrashing his head back and forth.

'Charlie, talk to him, calmly though, that's how I always got him out of his nightmares, they were of Voldemort though, but still,' Ron said.

Charlie nodded, 'Harry love, wake up,' Charlie tapped is face, 'Lily's fine, come on baby, wake up.'

Harry blinked and stared at Charlie, 'Charlie, Lily, where's Lily,' his hands went to his now flat stomach, 'Lily, no,' he cried out.

'She's here, she's going to be okay, look,' Charlie moved Harry's head so he could see Lily, 'She has to remain in there and in St Mungo's for a while, but she's going to be okay, you're going to be okay.'

'You're sure, she's going to be okay?' everyone heard the fear in Harry's voice.

'Yes Mr. Potter, your daughter is fine, but she must remain in here until she gets stronger. There will be a healer with her at all times, constantly monitoring her.'

'So she's not out of danger.'

'She is she just needs to be checked and giving potions every two hours. Please try to calm down, you need a lot of rest, but I will push her over so you can see her,' the young healer very slowly and gently pushed the glass cot beside Harry's bed, 'See, she's fine, she is just very small and will need a lot of help to get her stronger.'

Harry sucked in a sharp breath, 'Lily, Charlie, our daughter.'

'Yeah, our daughter, now calm down love.'

'Trying,' Harry said but his eyes never left Lily's.

'I'm so sorry Harry, I only went upstairs to think, I didn't want to upset you while you were pregnant, you know what my mouth is like, talking before I have time to think.'

Harry forced his eyes from his daughter, 'So you're okay with us?'

'Yes, it was just a shock, you know. First Charlie's gay, then your gay, then together and pregnant, all in a space of a few minutes.'

'I heard the names Ron, you've said them a few times.'

'Again my mouth going off before I think, I have nothing against gay men. It's just strange because I've never seen any gay men before. So please relax and let Charlie calm you down, you're fine and your daughter is fine, my niece, I have a niece, Lily Potter, cool,' Ron grinned making Harry smile.

'Yeah, Lily Weasley Potter,' Harry looked up at Charlie who gave him a small kiss.

'Don't you scare me like that again or I'll beat the shit out of you,' Charlie growled.

'Sorry babe, hey Kingsley, sorry.'

'It's fine Harry, but your daughter is fine and if I know you, she's going to be very protected.'

'Oh yeah, no boy will dare go near her, I'll pull out the saviour if I have to. If I can kill Voldemort, I can keep the boys away from her.'

Ron, Hermione and Kingsley laughed, Charlie pulled Harry's faces to his and kissed him, the healer smiled at the antics of the people in the room but she couldn't help feeling happy for Harry Potter, he had a family, a real family, something he hasn't had for eighteen years.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter twelve

Later that afternoon and in pairs, everyone came to visit Harry and see Lily. Fleur kept staring down at the baby girl with tears falling down her face with Bill constantly wiping them away. Andromeda showed the baby to Teddy who just scrunched up his little face making Harry and Charlie chuckle, Harry had to stop because his stomach still hurt. Aberforth actually looked moved as he stared at Lily Potter and said he's going to be heading to Hogwarts to let his brother's portrait know. Harry hugged Molly in a very tight hug, thanking her for saving Lily. After that, Molly mainly talked to the healer, all about how Lily was but her eyes stayed on her granddaughter, Arthur fondly watched his wife. Ginny and Neville came in together and after hugging Harry very gently they also stared down at the baby. After all the Weasley's and their lunch guest had left, more of Harry's friends turned up, Seamus and Dean, then the Patil twins, Cho, Luna and Hannah. None of them could believe Harry had a baby and he was gay especially Cho who dated Harry making him, Charlie and the healer chuckle. Then Charlie explained how Ginny felt, Harry and Ginny slept together and Harry is gay that made Cho laugh. After everyone left, Charlie sat again next to Harry, holding his hand.

'What a day love, we go from telling everyone we gay and together to being parents.'

'Yeah, not the Christmas day we had planned, was it.'

'No but you can't beat our Christmas present, our daughter,' Charlie smiled over at Lily.

'She's so tiny Charlie.'

'Yes, she is, but she's going to be fine. Healer Swainly checked on her after he made sure you were going to be okay. If it wasn't for mum, I would have lost both of you.'

'I don't know what happened and it was so quick.'

'I can explain that,' Healer Swainly walked over to the bed, 'First let me check you, but how is your pain Mr. Potter?'

'Tender, stings a bit, but it's not bad.'

'Not bad to you, not after everything you've been through. Seeing mum cutting you like that, that is something I never want to see again.'

'It's true though, the things he put me through, this is nothing.'

'Okay, stay still,' the healer pulled Harry's blanket's back and did a charm over his lower stomach, then handed him a potion, 'You're healing nicely, two days and you should be able to go home.'

'But we can't take our daughter?' Harry looked over at her again.

'No, you can't, but you can stay with her all day, every day. Now as for how quick this was, it comes down to your life. The amount of stress you've been under for years, from a young age. So the moment you felt upset, that instantly came back, because you've had to stay alert for so long, you got used to going from relatively calm to tense in an instant, the same thing happened here. So even if Mr. Weasley tried to calm you down, he would not have been able to because of it happening so fast.'

'He's right love, you were always tense, stressed, I hardly ever saw you just relaxed. Even at Bill's wedding you were tense, watching everything.'

'Well I knew there was a chance they would attack if they thought I was there and they did, they were looking for me. I did try to enjoy the wedding, but I just kept waiting for something to happen.'

'Yes, that is what I was saying, you were always on alert even at a happy occasion like a wedding. Now even though you would like to stay Mr. Weasley, it is getting late, well past visiting time. So I'll leave you to say goodnight,' the healer smiled then left the room.

'I really don't want to go, seeing the way you were today, the blood, I know that's all I'm going to see tonight.'

'Why don't you stay with your family babe?'

'I couldn't stay in my old room, that's where we put you. I know mum would have cleaned up, but I'd see it.'

'Stay in Percy's old room then or George's. You shouldn't be alone Charlie, not tonight.'

'Okay, I'll stay in Percy's old room,' Charlie sat on the edge of the bed, 'You really scared me Harry.'

'I'm sorry babe,' Harry put his hand to Charlie's face but he turns and kissed his palm making Harry smile, 'Now go, get some sleep.'

'Okay, I'll be back early though,' Charlie lent down and kissed Harry with his arms going around Charlie's neck and turned a small kiss into a passionate one.

'I love you Charlie.'

'I love you too Harry, I'll see you in the morning,' Charlie kissed Harry again then went over to his daughter, kissed his fingers and placed them again the glass, 'I love you too Lily, my little angel,' Charlie sighed walked to the door but looked back at Harry before stepping out, 'Hi, you're not the same auror as before.'

'No, Henry went home I'm Gabriel Shielding. I should warn you Mr. Weasley, there are reporters out in the waiting room, someone tipped them off that Harry Potter is here, but I'm not sure if they know exactly why he is here.'

'The moment they see me they'll know I'm a Weasley, my brother Ron is Harry's best friend and everyone knows he's stayed at my family's home for years. Well, they can shout all the questions they want, I'm not saying a thing, not until we're ready. But thank you for this, makes me feel better knowing you blokes are here. Harry doesn't need any of that right now,' Charlie shook the aurors hand.

'It's an easy way to thank Mr. Potter for what he did, so we'll keep everyone out unless they're on the list.'

'Thanks,' Charlie gave another smile then left. The moment he stepped out of the doors he was surrounded with questions coming left, right and centre, all Charlie did was push his way through as he said, 'Harry's fine, but that's all I'm saying,' he moved quickly until he was able to apparate away. He stepped into the kitchen and saw all his family apart from Fleur, 'I thought you'd all be gone by now.'

'We wanted to wait to see you Charlie and to make sure you ate,' Bill said who nodded to his mother and she placed a plate on the table then pointed at it while she looked at Charlie making him chuckle.

'I'm starving actually, but Harry is fine, Lily is fine, I didn't want to leave, but I had no choice,' Charlie started eating and actually groaned making his family laugh.'

'Did the healer check on Harry?' Molly asked.

'Yep, and explained why this happened so quick. Harry and his life has always been tense. He can go from being relaxed to tense in a heartbeat and that's pretty much what happened, he was fine then got upset instantly, I didn't have time to calm him down.'

'That's exactly what I tried to avoid, I didn't want to upset him.'

'We know Ron, it's not your fault, it's just how Harry's body works, calm to stressed instantly, he's been on alert for years, it's going to take years for that to ease,' Charlie said but kept eating. But one by one, his family all said goodbye or goodnight, except Molly and Ron who sat with Charlie while he finished eating, with Molly telling him that Percy's old room is ready for him knowing he wouldn't want to go back into his old room, not just yet. Charlie smiled at his mother thinking she knew him so well, but he supposed most mothers were like that and he was glad his was.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter thirteen

Harry was allowed to get out of bed the following morning, but he had to take things easy, his stomach still needed time. So after showering he sat next to the healer and Lily, not taking his eyes off his daughter.

'Is her breathing alright?'

'Yes, but her lungs aren't developed yet Mr. Potter, so she is having trouble breathing, but the potions we give her is helping with that.'

'It's Harry,' he gave the healer a small smile before facing his daughter again, 'Please tell me the truth, can something still go wrong?'

'I think you know the answer to that, but yes, there are always complications that can arise. But that is another reason that she is always watched so if we notice anything, we can treat her straight away. But her heart is strong, she's already proving to be a fighter.'

'Just like her father,' Charlie said as he stepped beside Harry and gave him a kiss.

'Like both her father's love, but how were you last night?'

'Mum had Percy's room ready for me and stood over me to make sure I ate. She's going to bring you in a big lunch later.'

'Oh good, I love your mum's cooking. But did you have any dreams, you know?' Harry shrugged.

'A couple, Ginny ran in and woke me up. She wouldn't leave again until I fell asleep. Ron watched me a lot, so he didn't get a lot of sleep.'

'Ron's used to my nightmares. But you're mum knew you would head back there?'

'Yep, but they were all still there waiting for me. I think they wanted to hear from me that you were both okay,' Charlie knelt down and stared in at his daughter, 'Hi angel.' again he kissed his fingers and placed it on the glass, 'She's so little. I see Teddy and I saw him a month after he was born, he seems like a giant compared to her.'

'Yeah, it does seem like that. I held Teddy right after the fighting, first time I held a baby, but he took up my arms. Lily looks like she could fit in my hands. Oh Charlie, I want to hold her, but I can't.'

'You will, when she's stronger, we both will and you know what love.'

'What?' Harry tried to smile, but kept staring at his daughter.

'Once she's out of that thing, she's never going to be put down again. She can sleep in your arms or mine, mum's, Ginny's, Hermione, Ron, then add everyone else.'

Harry gave a small laugh but held his stomach, 'We might not get a chance to hold her with the size of your family Charlie, then add all my friends.'

'Which all send their best,' Minerva McGonagall and Hagrid stepped into the room, 'Oh my, she's so small Harry.'

'Yeah, she is, but what are you both doing here, you have a school to run?'

'Had to see ya Harry,' Hagrid gave him a small hug then a tight hug to Charlie.

'Yes, when Aberforth came and told us, we had to come. Filius is looking after Hogwarts. Now what did you call your daughter?'

Harry and Charlie looked at each other, 'Lily,' they both said.

Minerva nodded, 'I always thought you would call your daughter Lily. Your mother would be very proud.'

'I think she would, now I keep wondering if Lily might resemble her, Charlie with red hair, like mum, my eyes, like mum, so maybe she will.'

'She's got a few strands of hair there Harry, they seem to be very dark, but they could lighten,' the healer smiled.

'Yes, she might end up with your messy mop,' Minerva grinned making Harry, Charlie and Hagrid laugh, but again Harry held his stomach, 'Are you okay?'

'Yeah, Mrs. Weasley had to cut her out, so I'm healing, but a bit sore.'

'I was so panicked seeing all the blood, but mum had no time to explain what she was doing. She did try to stop Lily being born, but she couldn't. All I saw was blood pouring out of Harry,' Charlie put his hands on Harry's shoulders and Harry put his hands up on Charlie's.

'Yes, Aberforth explained a little about what took place. So with Ron, he upset you?'

'He never meant to, he went upstairs to think because he does have a habit of saying things before he thinks, he didn't want to upset me in case that happened.'

'Actually that was very smart of him and you just assumed he didn't like gay men?'

Harry shrugged, 'Yeah, I did just assume that, I thought I'd lost my best friend. We've had our fights but have always been there for each other, this time, I thought would be the last.'

'The healer explained that Harry went into labour so fast that nothing would have stopped it and it all came down to his life. Being relaxed to tense in a second, calm to danger, so he's body is used to reacting quickly so that's what happened yesterday,' Charlie explained.

'Yes, I saw Harry like that quite often. How long will Lily need to remain in this?'

Harry and Charlie looked at the healer to answer, 'Until she's at least three months old, normally they have to stay until they would reach the age of the full pregnancy, but she is strong, has a strong heartbeat, so two months a half months minimum,' the healer explained.

'And you two are going to be here all the time, aren't you?'

'I am, every day,' Harry said.

'I will after work and on weekends.'

'The reporters out there were all asking me what was wrong with you.'

'We haven't told them anything, we thought if they knew Harry had a baby then they would try anything to get in to get the first picture of Lily. I walked through them last night and just said Harry was fine, but they still didn't stop shouting questions.'

'So no one apart from a few knew you were pregnant.'

'Apart from you and Aberforth, no, then we told Bill and Fleur, she's pregnant as well, four months,' Harry gave a small smile, 'We got talking, you know all about being pregnant, morning sickness, the whole thing. We were like two old women the way we were going on.'

Charlie, Minerva and Hagrid laughed, 'We could just imagine you and Fleur doing that, comparing your pregnancy's. So yesterday was when you told everyone else?'

'We told mum and dad a week ago, we thought we'd have to give them some time, but they were fine, they knew I was gay.'

'They had Bill before you, Percy, George, Fred and Ron after you, so I'm sure they picked up on it.'

'That's what they said, all these years I've been worrying for nothing. If I knew they all be fine, I might have approached Harry earlier.'

'No one knew I was gay, that's why I dated Cho and Ginny, to hide the fact I was.'

'Do you know that Albus knew you were gay Harry.'

Harry turned and looked up at Minerva, 'Then why didn't he say something to me? We spent so much time alone, you think he would have.'

'He thought you had enough on your mind. He always planned to talk to you after, but sadly, he died before it ended. He is pleased about you and Charlie, he thinks you will be a good influence on Charlie, tame him Albus said.'

Harry chuckled, holding his stomach again, 'Actually, I like Charlie's wild side. Only one thing worries me about us, we're both stubborn and won't back down.'

'Then expect a few nights where sex will be denied,' Minerva said and laughed as she realised she'd just shocked Harry, Charlie and even the healer, something she has never done before.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter fourteen

At lunch time, Molly and Arthur turned up and Molly had a basket with her full of her Christmas dinner. Harry grinned, hugged her before she placed two plates on the table near Harry's bed. Then she took a third plate and handed it to the healer, surprising her but thankful. So she pulled a small table over and ate the wonderful and delicious food.

'You are the best Mrs. Weasley,' Harry said with a mouth full of food.

'Let's stop this Mrs. Weasley nonsense Harry, either call me Molly or mum you're choice, same goes for Arthur.'

Charlie watched Harry for a minute before Harry got up and hugged his mother.

'Thanks…mum,' Harry said softly.

'Oh Harry,' Molly gave a light hug before she patted his cheek, 'Now finish eating.'

'Okay,' Harry sniffed then got back on the bed and noticed Charlie watching him, 'What?'

'You have made mum very happy, she's thought of you as a son for years, now you're calling her mum, she couldn't be happier.'

'I've thought of your parents like that for years Charlie,' Harry grinned then started eating again, but watched as Molly spoke with the healer about Lily, Arthur was sitting near the cot staring at his granddaughter, 'Like us babe, they love her.'

'Yes, they do Harry, everyone does.'

Charlie leant forward and kissed Harry, 'I love you.'

'I love you too Charlie,' Harry grinned then started eating again, but as Harry and Charlie were finishing, Kingsley stepped into the room, 'Hi Kingsley.'

'You look a lot better Harry.'

'I feel better, still a bit sore, but okay.'

'I want to speak with both of you about something,' Kingsley pulled up a chair, 'Oh hello Molly, Arthur, I didn't see you both there.'

'Hello Kingsley, we're just visiting our first grandchild,' Arthur smiled.

'Okay, the waiting room and all the reporters. It's making it very hard for anyone that comes in and needs healing. So I had an idea that might help.'

'Alright, keep going Kingsley,' Charlie said.

'What if you do a one on one interview and allow a couple of pictures of Lily to be taken. That way everyone will know what is going on and they will see your daughter.'

Charlie looked at Harry, 'This is up to you Harry, you're the one that has to put up with this for years.'

Harry stared down at his hands then over at Lily, 'If I do this, it won't be the Daily Prophet, I want nothing to do with them. Oh, I know, Mr. Lovegood and the Quibbler, I trust that he will only write what I say, he did before and I'm sure Luna will take Lily's pictures.'

'I'll go speak with him, see if he can do this today. I had a feeling you would say the Quibbler, after the big interview you gave years ago.'

'Yeah, but he was honest, so even though most of the stuff he prints is a load of shit, he will print this.'

'Okay, if he will, then we'll be back later and let's hope this works, it's getting ridiculous out there,' Kingsley stood, 'Take it easy.'

Harry watched him leave, 'I hope it will ease off,' he looked over at Lily again, 'Healer Jones, will a couple of pictures of Lily hurt her?'

'No, just keep it to a couple.'

'Okay, thanks.'

'She'll be fine Harry, you need to learn to relax.'

'I know, she's just so small Charlie, I don't want anything to cause her any problems.'

'I know, I'm the same, but try to calm down,' Charlie moved and sat beside Harry on the bed put his arms around him and pulled him close, 'Let's just stay like this and watch our daughter.'

'I could live with that,' Harry moved a little so his head was on Charlie's chest, 'You feel so good.'

Charlie chuckled, 'I'm glad you think so, but we can't do anything for at least a week.'

'Oh, did you ask healer Swainly?'

'No, I asked mum, your wound needs at least a week because sex will put pressure on your stomach.'

Harry sighed, 'Okay, a week isn't that long,' he looked up at Charlie, 'But I can't wait to have you inside me again,' he whispered.

'Oh babe, neither can I, but charms and not bottoming.'

'So is that another reason I fell pregnant, that I liked to be on my back?'

'Yes, I'm going to get you some books on male pregnancy's. But even if you do forget the charms in the heat of the moment, if you're on your knees, or sitting on me, then there's less chance. Healers have never been able to explain why being on your back makes you always fall, but it does.'

'Okay, since we do want a bit of time between each child, I'll either do the charms but if you attack me and it's quick, then make sure I'm not on my back.'

Charlie laughed, 'Sometimes you attack me Harry, but yes, we'll try to remember charms or you not on your back from now on, well, until we are ready for more kids. But are you sure you want to stay home and not work?'

'Yep, from the moment I knew about Lily, that's all I wanted.'

'We're off for a while to give others a chance to see you,' Molly said as she stepped over and collected the now empty plates and placed them back in her basket.

'Thanks for the food mum, that was exactly what I needed, I feel great,' Harry grinned.

'Yeah, we'll take more of that mum,' Charlie smirked.

Harry slapped Charlie's stomach, 'You eat worse than Ron.'

'I think of all my kids, yes, Charlie is the worst,' Molly hugged Charlie then Harry, 'Rest, heal and we'll see you tomorrow.'

'I'm resting, thanks again mum,' Harry smiled then hugged Arthur after he hugged Charlie, 'Thanks dad.'

'Anytime Harry, listen to the healers,' Arthur nodded then left with his wife.

'Let's sit and watch our daughter for a while.'

'You're on Charlie,' Harry waited until Charlie got off the bed then helped him slowly and gently get off, then they both sat and stared at their daughter, 'She's beautiful.'

'Yes she is, but I do hope she has your eyes, I love your eyes,' Charlie turned Harry's face to his, 'Ever since you got rid of your glasses, they really show how green they are, and not the normal green.'

'Yeah, I know, but I love your brown eyes Charlie, they look good on a red head. I suppose we'll just have to wait and see,' Harry put his head back against Charlie's shoulder as the two men stared at their daughter with healer Jones smiled as she watched them.

Healer Jones watched the men, then her small alarm went off, she opened the small glass cot and dropped some potion into Lily's mouth, examined her, from head to toe, then changed her nappy before closing it up again.

'I know both of you are anxious to touch her, but it's safer that you don't. All healers do a lot of spells to make sure we're sterile so we don't pass on anything to our patients.'

'We get it healer Jones, but you are right, we'd love to be able to touch her. But we're not going to do anything that could harm her. So you do what you need for her and we'll just watch,' Charlie gave her a smile.

'Do you get any sleep?'

'Yes, healer Swainly takes over for me so I can sleep, that's usually when you're asleep.'

'I don't want to get personal, but wouldn't your husband or boyfriend be missing you?' Harry asked.

'At the moment I'm single, but this is my job and I love it. Saving someone's life is a miracle to me and so rewarding. So my life is dedicated to looking after children like Lily.'

'She's like you love, saving people, dad, Ron, Ginny, your friends,' Charlie kissed Harry's head.

'I couldn't save all of them, Sirius, Fred,' Harry stared up at Charlie, 'It seems so strange even after all this time, to see George without Fred.'

'Yes, it is to us too, but it wasn't your job to save everyone Harry, you had to job of killing him and you did, which saved everyone else. So stop with the guilt will you.'

'Okay,' Harry put his head against Charlie again as he stared at Lily, Charlie also watching Lily, healer Jones watching the two men who were watching their daughter and she could see how captivated they were, how much the loved her and she knew that this little girl was going to be loved and very protected.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter fifteen

That afternoon, Kingsley walked into the room with Xenophilius Lovegood and Luna, Luna going straight to Harry and hugging him.

'Are you feeling okay Harry?'

'I'm fine Luna, healing nicely.'

'Mr. Potter, please let me apologise for what I did,' Xenophilius stuck his hand out.

Harry shook his hand instantly, 'You don't need to sir, you were thinking of your daughter, trying to save her life,' Harry glanced over at Lily, 'I know how you feel,' Harry smiled then looked back, 'So please don't think anything of it, I would have done the same. I'm just glad we found Luna and got her out.'

'So am I Harry, that was a terrible place. So I'm going to take some pictures of Lily Potter,' she smiled.

'Healer Jones said only a couple,' Charlie nodded towards the healer.

'Then a couple it is, so you two sit with daddy, I'll take her picture. But do you mind if I make myself a copy Harry?'

'Of course not Luna.'

Mr. Lovegood pulled a chair close and took out a quill and book, 'From what the minister said, you were five months when you went into early labour.'

'Five and a half months, but it was due to a misunderstanding that caused me to get upset.'

'Let's start with how you and Mr. Weasley met.'

'Well, I've known Charlie since I was fourteen, but I didn't know he was gay, he didn't know I was gay. I actually hid it then tried to change. I've been getting called names all my life, one was freak, I figured I was, so I dated girls.'

'So you knew each other, just as friends, how did you get together then?'

'At the ball the ministry put on, we were both a bit drunk,' Harry grinned, 'I woke up the next morning in Charlie's bed.'

'I admitted I've fancied Harry for years, but I never knew he was gay. He admitted he had a thing for me. We kept our relationship secret, we didn't think my parents or Harry's friends would accept us.'

'Then I found out I was pregnant, I panicked thinking I was a freak, I never knew gay men could get this pregnant, I thought Charlie would be upset, so I stopped seeing him.'

'I had Minerva McGonagall help me get to Harry, he'd put his home under the fidelius charm, refused all my letters, so she wrote to him and Harry went to meet her at the Hogshead, but I was there instead. Finally Harry told me he was pregnant, and he was shocked when I told him I always wanted kids, but I can't due to an accident.'

'So will you carry more Mr. Potter?'

'Yep, when Lily is a few years older.'

'Does your family and friends accept your relationship?'

'Yes, they all do, they love us and support us,' Charlie smiled at Harry who smiled back, they saw a flash, they turned and saw Luna had taken their picture.

'You could have warned me Luna, my hair's a mess, well, it's always a mess.'

'You look good to me Harry and you did just have a baby, it's a very natural look.'

Harry chuckled, but holds his stomach, 'Okay, I'll go with that then.'

'Can you go into details on what happened?'

Harry looked at Charlie, 'I was unconscious, so you need to tell this.'

'Okay,' Charlie tightens his hold on Harry's hand, 'As Harry said, he was upset, then he just doubled over in pain, fell into my arms, unconscious. My mother grabbed potions while I carried Harry up to my old bedroom. There wasn't anything I could do, so I'm just stood watching my mother try to stop Lily being born, then I see blood, a lot of blood pouring from Harry. A couple of minutes later, she hands me Lily, does some healing charms over her then goes back to Harry who is still bleeding and unconscious, I cleaned Lily, then my mother takes her and starts to give her some potions before we brought them both here. Two healers were working over Harry, two over Lily, it seemed to take hours, but healer Swainly said Harry was going to be okay, then checked on Lily,' Charlie stared at Harry, 'Last night, I kept waking seeing Harry covered in blood, my sister and brother kept waking me.'

'So when you woke up Mr. Potter, you had no idea what had happened?'

'No, I noticed straight away my stomach was flat, so I panicked, but then Charlie turned my head so I could see Lily. She's small, and still has a long way to go, but healer Jones told us she's a fighter.'

'Like her father,' Luna smiled and Harry smiled back.

'Like we both are,' Harry smiled at Charlie.

'Have you plans to marry?'

'We haven't spoken about that, when you think of it, we really haven't been together that long, but I wouldn't mind,' Charlie smirked at Harry who grinned.

'Neither would I.'

'So wedding bells might be in the foreseeable future. Lily, after your mother, does she have a middle name.'

'Her name is Lily Weasley Potter.' Charlie said.

'Did you discuss boys names?'

'Yes, Charlie suggested James after my father. So maybe in a few years there will be a James Weasley Potter running around.'

'Yes, maybe there will be. Well, I think we've got enough Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley. We'll get this out straight away and I'll make sure to send you all a copy.'

'Thanks Mr. Lovegood,' Harry shook his hand then Charlie did before Luna kissed Harry's cheek.

'Lily is going to be a very powerful little girl, she's not going to take shit from anyone including her two fathers,' Luna said seriously.

'Oh, okay, that's good to know Luna, thanks,' Harry saw Charlie furrow his brow and just shook his head. Kingsley shook their hands then left with the Lovegood's.

'What was that about?' Charlie asked.

'Luna has always been on the strange side, but she does see things we don't. She has this intuition about her and she always seems to be right. So maybe Lily is going to be like Ginny, bat bogey hexes and all. From what Sirius told me about my mother, she was a red head and had a temper. Remus said when Sirius and my dad got into things, only my mother could control them, they backed down when she had a go at them.'

'Oh great, so you're mother and my mother, two red heads with tempers. I think when Lily is a teenager, we're in for it.'

Harry and Charlie heard healer Jones laugh softly as she gazed at Lily but they knew she heard them and since everyone knew that Molly Weasley took out Bellatrix Lestrange, she knew what they were in for when little Lily Potter wanted to date and her two fathers wanted to stop her.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter sixteen

The following morning, Charlie arrived with clothes for Harry who was sitting watching Lily again, he kissed Harry then sat down.

'Even though I know how you feel love, tonight you come home.'

Harry sighed, 'I know Charlie, but I don't want to leave her. I did one thing though, I saw Kingsley earlier and asked him if he knows a trustworthy ex auror that I could pay to stay here, guarding the room. He does know an older ex auror, so he's going to speak with him for us then let us know. The aurors can't keep staying here and Kingsley's only doing it as a favour because he's our friend.'

'Yeah, I get it Harry, they are busy and have enough to do. With both of us gone of a night, it will make us feel better knowing she's guarded.'

'Even though I don't want her to live like that, and I hope when everyone gets used to it that the curiosity about her will die down, I just don't want to take the chance. I hated having guards around me all the time, I even snuck away a couple of times, so I don't want that for Lily.'

'You snuck away, from Tonks, Kingsley, who?'

'Once Kingsley and once Hagrid, I used my cloak and snuck out of Grimmauld place. I know it was dangerous, but I really wanted some time to myself. By the time I got back, Kingsley was furious, your mother was yelling at everyone, Sirius just stood there grinning at me.'

'I only met Sirius once, but yeah, he seems like the type that nothing much would faze him and probably knew you needed some space.'

'He did, when I got back I dodged your mum, then ran up the stairs away from the look Kingsley was giving me and went into Sirius bedroom. He came in a few minutes later laughing then hugged me at a successful escape.'

Charlie chuckled, 'I bet mum gave you an earful later though.'

'Oh yeah, but I just sat there next to Sirius staring at him until she finished yelling. Hermione, Ron, George, Fred and Ginny had taken off upstairs, Remus was sitting on the other side of me.'

'Did Sirius say anything to mum, I know they had a few heated arguments over you?'

'Yep, he did, Remus and your dad stood between them while they yelled at each other. Mad-eye and Dumbledore came in, stood there waiting until they finished, but Dumbledore gave me that conspiratorial smile that he did quite often, so he'd been told what I'd done. So Mad-eye had to try and calm the situation and Dumbledore took me into another room to talk to me. He wasn't upset, just told me to be careful that Grimmauld place was being watching, but with my cloak, no one saw me, so he knew I was safe. He said sometimes everyone just needs a few minutes to themselves.'

'Yes they do love, Bill told me a lot about what went on during that time. How he saw that you were frustrated having to be guarded all the time, always in hiding. I know I would hate it, so yeah, we don't want that for Lily.'

'I'm sure it'll die down, it's just now and the fact we won't be here of a night, I need that reassurance that she's okay.'

'It is a good idea and even though this ward is secure, you do still get people, reporters trying to sneak in. So far they haven't, but it is safer,' healer Jones said, 'Someone is with Lily all the time, but it wouldn't do her any good if they started taking pictures, too many pictures, the flash isn't the best thing for her right now.'

'No and once they know Harry has left, they just might. Right now, they might be a little intimidated by his presence to try to sneak in, but once they see him leave, that might change.'

'Yeah, it might,' Harry sighed then looked back at the young healer, 'So you mainly read while you sit here with her.'

'Mainly, books on healing, sometimes novels, I've always been an avid reader. I'm a halfblood, so having a muggleborn mother who had books from that world, I read them when I was young, so I've had the best of both worlds when it comes to books.'

'Hermione's like that, she reads lots of books from the muggle world, but I think she's one of the only people to ever read every book at Hogwarts,' Harry chuckled.

'Not quite Harry,' Hermione said as she stepped into the room with Ron. Hermione kissed Harry's cheek then Charlie's.

'Almost Hermione,' Harry smiled, 'Tell your parents I will get a chance to talk to them properly.'

'They understand Harry, so how's Lily today?'

'She's doing well,' healer Jones gave Hermione a smile, 'A real little fighter.'

'So how are you feeling now Harry?' Ron asked as he pulled another chair over.

'I'm good, just a little tender.'

'What about when you go home later.'

Harry sighed, 'I'll probably be a nervous wreck having to leave her,' Harry put his hand on the glass, 'She's so tiny and helpless.'

Charlie put his arm around Harry, 'Yes, but she has healer Jones Harry, and this ex auror that Kingsley's seeing.'

'Ex auror,' Hermione said furrowing her brow.

'We can't have the aurors always guarding the room, so I asked Kingsley if he knew of an ex auror, someone trustworthy that I can pay to guard the room. His gone to see one he knows.'

'Actually, that's a good idea Harry and you can afford it. Give you and Charlie a bit of peace of mind,' Ron said.

'Yeah, after Charlie left last night, it came to me, so I spoke with Kingsley earlier.'

'Oh here,' Hermione handed Harry a copy of the Quibbler, 'Outside is crazy at the moment, asking us questions about Lily.'

Harry saw the picture Luna took of him and Charlie on the front cover and down the bottom was a picture of Lily with healer Jones sitting beside her. Harry opened the cover and started to read with Charlie reading at the same time.

'Mr. Lovegood might be a bit strange, but he wrote a good piece,' Charlie said.

'Yeah, he did, but she looks even smaller when you look at the picture,' Harry closed the Quibbler and showed healer Jones, 'You might get attention now, sorry.'

Healer Jones gave a smile, 'It's fine, but all the healers are being questioned when they come and go even though everyone knows we can't talk about our patients. Anyway, it's time for Lily's potions,' healer Jones heard her small alarm go off, so she opened the glass and dropped some potion into Lily's mouth, then did some charms over her before closing the glass door again, then she wrote on her clipboard before sitting back down. Hermione, Ron, Charlie and Harry watched everything she did, then gave her a smile because they saw the look she gave Lily, she had come to care about the tiny baby girl she was in charge of, Lily Potter.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter seventeen

Harry saw Hermione give him a look, so he whispered to Charlie, 'Hermione wants to talk to me, stay with Ron,' Charlie nodded so Harry took Hermione over to the other side of the room and they talked, 'Oh shit, no, I never thought of that Hermione, how do I bring that up?'

'You might just have to ask Harry.'

'Yeah, what made you think of it?'

'I didn't, I dreamt it. I spoke to Ron about it before we came here, he thought it was a good idea.'

'Okay, I'll bring it up, thanks,' Harry sighed then sat back next to Charlie gave him a small smile before turning to healer Jones, 'Um, there's something I want to ask but I don't want to offend you or anything. You know we trust you with Lily, we've seen the way you are with her and we know you want to keep her safe and are doing everything you can to keep her healthy.'

'You can say anything Harry, this is your daughter you're thinking about.'

'Okay, um, can you fight off the imperius curse?'

Healer Jones' eyes widened, 'No, but now that you've said that, oh my, yes, there is a chance that could happen. Maybe the minister can suggest someone to teach me and quickly.'

'Oh you think someone might imperius healer Jones to get to Lily,' Charlie said looking panicked.

'Yeah, Hermione dreamt it, that's what she wanted to talk to me about. But healer Jones, if you want that is, I can teach you, I've done it before.'

'Harry taught all of us in the DA, we were fifteen and he taught all of us to fight it,' Ron said.

'Oh, okay, well you can't get anyone better than the saviour,' she gave Harry a smile.

Harry grimaced making Charlie, Hermione and Ron chuckle, 'Yeah, I know, doesn't mean I have to like it. Okay, I'll get dressed, have some breakfast then we can start.'

'Here,' Charlie picked the bag up and handed it to Harry, 'Clean clothes.'

'Thanks love, won't be long,' Harry kissed Charlie then walked through the other door in the room, closing the door behind him.

'Nice thinking Hermione, that never occurred to me,' Charlie said as he stared at Lily.

'We saw so many people imperiused or heard about them over the last few years, and even though he's gone and so are most of his supporters, there are still some out there that still support his way of life. Harry being the one to kill him, he is the one that they might want to hurt and it's well known that he's very protective of anyone he cares about, so Lily being his daughter, they will know she's his weakness.'

'I remember hearing that Harry saved your little sister's life when he was only twelve, is that true, you never know what was true or not about him?' healer Jones asked.

'Yeah, it was true, almost died saving her,' Ron said, 'He would have if it wasn't for Fawkes, Dumbledore's phoenix. He saved my life a couple of years ago and before that he saved my dad's life as well.'

'Oh yes, I heard you got poisoned, something about laced chocolates.'

'Well the chocolates were laced with a love potion and they'd been given to Harry. He was looking for something in his trunk and just threw everything out and the chocolates landed on my bed, so thinking they were mine, I ate some. Harry knew straight away as Hermione had told him she had overheard all the girls talking about trying to slip him a love potion. He took me to see Slughorn, I got the antidote but old Sluggy could see I was embarrassed so he gave us some meade he had been intending to give to Dumbledore, the meade had been poisoned.'

'Slughorn froze in horror, so I found a bezoar and shoved it into Ron's mouth. But why are you talking about that?' Harry asked as he stepped out fully dressed.

'We were just talking about how protective you are about all of us and healer Jones remembered reading about how you saved Ginny, so Ron told her about him.'

'Oh, okay, but Ron saved me as well, Hermione you did too,' Harry sat down, 'But I'm starving,' Harry looked at Charlie who laughed.

'Okay babe, I'll go get your something.'

'I'll come with you Charlie, Hermione can stay with Harry.'

'Come on brother of mine,' Charlie kissed Harry then left with Ron.

Hermione sat beside Harry and put her head on his shoulder, 'None of us have had normal lives have we Harry?'

Harry chuckled, 'No, all of you only had all that shit because you were close to me.'

'Oh don't start feeling guilty again, we love you, your family.'

Harry smiled, 'I know, but you also know me, sometimes I can't help feeling guilty. None of you would have been in so much danger if you weren't close to me. I love all of you, but sometimes I wished I never had to put you through all that shit.'

'We love you too Harry and wanted to be there for you, you needed your friends.'

'Yeah, I did, I still do. I'll miss you when you head back to Hogwarts.'

'We'll miss you too, just keep writing. I want to be updated on how Lily is, so lots of letters and when she can have more pictures taken, I want them too.'

Harry chuckled, 'As soon as healer Jones tells me it's okay, you'll have owls every day with pictures of her. It'll be mainly healer Jones and me through the day, Charlie will come in after work.'

'About that, you have Lily, so you're going to stay home with her?'

'Yep, the moment I knew I was pregnant I wanted to stay with her. You should see her room Hermione, Charlie and I went overboard with everything, but it looks nice.'

'You can show us before we head off, we'll come over tomorrow night, after you leave here.'

'That's late, you don't mind?'

'No, so we'll just drop in for an hour, see Lily's room, talk for a bit. Since you went into early labour right after we find out you're gay, with Charlie then pregnant, we haven't had a lot of time to talk.'

'No, we haven't, so okay, come over. Charlie and I would love to have you visit a lot. But how's Ron really been, away from me.'

'Good, he was just stunned. You were dating Ginny, his sister, then he finds out your gay and with his brother.'

Harry chuckled, 'Yeah, but still a red head, Sirius said all the Potter men end up with red heads, so it was meant to be. But I love Charlie Hermione, took me a while before I accepted it.'

'So the night of the ball?' Hermione glanced up.

'Yes, sorry I lied, but I woke up in Charlie's bed. I still don't remember anything about that night. I'm sitting up on the bed in a strange room, I hear the shower running then Charlie walks out. You think Ron was shocked, I couldn't talk then started babbling. I had a bit of a crush on him when I first met him at fourteen. Remember the story, I stepped out of the fireplace after they all came to get me from the Dursley's and my eyes just found Charlie. His body,' Harry groaned making Hermione and healer Jones laugh, 'All muscles,' Harry groaned again, 'His long hair, oh I was lusting after him right then and there.'

'Glad to hear my lover is lusting after me,' Charlie said as he stepped back into the room with a tray of food. Ron shook his head in amusement before sitting down with Hermione, then watched as Charlie slowly, ever so slowly moved closer to Harry's lips, then they were joined in a heated kiss. Hermione quickly grabbed the tray from Charlie's hands and watched as they two med stood up and wrapped their arms around each other and just kept kissing, not caring that three people were watching them.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter eighteen

'They're not going to do anything, are they?' Ron said looking away from Harry and Charlie.

'No, Harry's not allowed, healer Swainly said a week at the earliest,' healer Jones said but the others heard the amusement in her voice.

Harry and Charlie's lips parted, 'This week is going to kill me,' Charlie sighed making Harry chuckle.

'I feel the same babe, but I'm hungry,' Harry turned and saw Hermione holding the tray out, 'Hermione, come talk to me while I eat, let the brothers have some time,' Harry grinned then sat on the bed and started eating, 'I need a favour.'

'If I can, I will, so tell me.'

'Healer Jones, she loves to read, muggle and magical novels, I want to get her some books, a lot actually. So I thought you could talk to her about what books she's read and ones she hasn't, then buy them for her, I want to do something for her,' Harry shrugged.

'Of course I will, I'll do that soon. But truth, how are you going to be when you leave later?'

'Nervous, anxious, scared, that's why I want this ex auror. I'll still be nervous, but knowing someone experienced is inside this room, I'll feel better leaving. I did consider staying, they do allow that, the mother or like me, the one that gives birth can stay. But I know it's hard on Charlie always having to leave. I might do it the odd night, but for now I'll leave and come back early. Anyway, I'll get Charlie to give you some money outside the room so healer Jones doesn't find out. I can't believe how dedicated some people are Hermione, she never moves from Lily's side unless she needs the bathroom then she makes sure another healer is sitting there.'

'She seems very nice and yes dedicated, so I'll go talk to her and get Charlie over here so you can tell him what you want,' Hermione smiled then walked over to Charlie before she sits in the chair Charlie just vacated. Hermione starts talking to healer Jones, first on Hogwarts, she was a Ravenclaw, left the year Hermione started.

'Harry,' Kingsley's deep voice called.

Harry looked up and saw Kingsley with an older man but Harry noticed straight away that this man was someone you didn't want to mess with.

'This is Carter Spencer, I met him through Mad-eye, they worked together. Carter this is Harry Potter and Charlie Weasley,' Kingsley said making introductions.

Harry and Charlie both shook the old man's hands, 'It's great too met you Mr. Spencer. Did Kingsley explain everything?'

'Yes Mr. Potter, so I'm happy to take this job and just know your daughter will be safe.'

'There's something we wish to discuss, healer Swainly has given the okay if healer Jones agrees.'

'I'm not sure if I like the sound of this Kingsley,' Harry squeezed Charlie's hand tight in his.

'We think it's safer, but just listen. I know you can't move healer Jones, so just stay there and listen as well. I spoke with Gawain, the head auror, now he never wanted to worry you and he thought you deserved a break. But there has been some death threats. Without you knowing it, you're place has been getting watching by aurors along with the law enforcement squad,' Kingsley saw Charlie, Hermione and Ron about to say something, 'Wait, just listen. First I had no idea, Gawain never told me, he knew I would want to tell Harry. Anyway, we talked along with Carter and all believed that being here is just too open and easy for someone to sneak in as well as imperius the healers or medi witches.'

'I spoke with healer Jones about teacher her to fight it off, she never learned,' Harry said but stared over at Lily.

'Yes, we were concerned about that. So this idea we had and Carter is still going to be Lily's guard, but not here, at the Burrow. Between healer Jones and Molly, they can both care for Lily, the enchantments have already been placed around the property. We all believe it would be safer and there's no chance someone could sneak in. For all we know they might imperius a reporter to sneak in for them.'

Harry and Charlie looked over at their daughter then at the healer, 'Will she be okay to be moved?' Harry asked anxiously.

'Yes, as long as a healer is with her and we get her settled quickly.'

'Harry, it seems like they've put a lot of thought into this and if healer Swainly has agreed, you know mum will make sure her and healer Jones are always with Lily,' Ron said, 'There's plenty of room for you, Charlie, Lily, healer Jones and Mr. Spencer.'

'Okay,' Harry slowly gets up and kneels down in front of Lily's glass cot, 'I want her safe, but I didn't want this life for her.'

'The aurors are finding them Harry, but it will take time, so the best thing right now is to make sure you and Lily is safe. Ron, maybe you could head home and explain to your mother because we want to move Lily as soon as we can. Carter will still be with her at all times, but between everyone at the Burrow, he'll get enough rest and Lily will always be watched.'

'We'll go tell mum now, she'll get all the rooms ready,' Ron quickly hugs Charlie then put his hand on Harry's shoulder, 'We'll see you there soon Harry.'

'Okay Ron, thanks,' Harry slowly stands, 'So these threats, they want me dead because I killed Voldemort?'

'Yes, they do. Charlie, later you will go with Henry to get clothes for you and Harry, enough so you don't have to keep going back to the house. You can't be alone right now, they might get to you in some way.'

'I can fight off the imperius curse Kingsley.'

'But what if they hurt you, then use polyjuice potion to make Harry believe it's you.'

Charlie sighs, 'Okay, I get it, what about my job?'

'We can discuss that later. This is why Gawain was concerned though but he realised that since Lily's arrived, things had to change. He just wanted to give Harry a bit of peace for a while and he hoped the aurors wouldn't take long in finding those death eaters.'

'Healer Jones, this is serious, you've heard me say that people close to me get hurt, some have died. We can't make this decision for you, this has to be your decision. You know Charlie and I trust you with our daughter, but you have to think about yourself and the danger,' Harry said as he stared at the healer.

'I'm going to look after Lily, it's what I want to do, it's what I'm trained to do. But the last two days I've come to care a lot about this beautiful little girl. So I'll be wherever she is.'

'Thank you,' Harry gave her a small smile before he put his arms around Charlie, 'I thought now he's dead I could have a normal life Charlie.'

'You'll get it, just have some patience and let the aurors do what there trained for. You concentrate on getting better and protecting our daughter. If anyone can keep her safe it's the saviour, and don't have a go at me, I'm serious here. She will have an ex auror who still looks like he could do some serious damage, but she will have you as well, the one that faced him time and again and came out of this alive. Maybe a bit screwed up, but not bad,' Charlie smirked which made Harry chuckle, then nodded as he tightened his arms around Charlie while they both stared down at their daughter both thinking the same thing, they will keep her safe, even with their own lives they will protect Lily Weasley Potter.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter nineteen

With the help of all the aurors, they cleared out the waiting room. Any people needing to see healers were placed in another room until Harry and his daughter could be moved safely. Even though Harry and others all hated the fact that the injured or sick had to be moved, they couldn't take the chance of anyone being there that might be dangerous, not just for Lily but for the other patients as well.

Ron had brought all their friends, but Hagrid wanted to help as well. So he led the way while Charlie kept his arm around Harry, healer Swainly was floating Lily with healer Jones beside her. All the friends surrounded the group with Kingsley, Carter and the two aurors, Henry and Gabriel following. The healers with Lily flooed to the Burrow first, then Harry and Charlie before everyone else.

Molly pointed to the end of the kitchen where a couple of sofas, two tables and a space for Lily's cot was set up. Healer Swainly and healer Jones along with Molly all checked on Lily with Harry and Charlie watching anxiously.

Healer Jones gave her some potions before turning, 'She's fine, you can relax.'

Harry sagged and would have fallen to the floor if Charlie hadn't been holding him. They both went over to their daughter, knelt down, staring in at her.

'Thanks,' Charlie gave the healers a smile then turned to everyone else, 'Thanks.'

'The DA is here Charlie, we won't let anything happen to Lily,' Neville said.

'So this is the DA group I heard so much about, a brave bunch of young people,' Carter said staring around.

'Everyone, this is Carter Spencer, an ex auror who used to work with Mad-eye. He's going to be Lily's full time guard. Neville, I'll let you introduce everyone,' Kingsley said then stepped over to Harry and Charlie, 'Now remember, the enchantments are back around the property, but we added another one. So even though no one can apparate here, they can walk onto the property, so we've place another ward around to alert you that someone has just stepped through the enchantments. The law enforcement squad will be outside the wards at all times that way the aurors can find the ones that are making the threats.'

'Thanks Kingsley, I actually feel better now we're here.'

'You are safer here, now I need to get back to work. But I will notify you of any news, I told Gawain I want to know and you need to know.'

'I do, it was bad enough when Dumbledore kept things from me.'

'Henry is going to take Charlie to get your clothes, then he will take healer Jones to get anything she needs. I'll check in on you in a few days,' Kingsley shook Harry, Charlie, the healers and Carter's hand before leaving.

'She's fine Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, so I'll get back to St Mungo's. I don't think you'll need me, not with healer Jones and Mrs. Weasley, but if you do, just contact me.'

'Thanks healer Swainly,' Charlie and Harry shook his head before he left.

'Come on, Lily's fine and you need to sit down,' Charlie tried to pull Harry away from their daughter but he resisted, 'Harry, she's fine, now come on.'

'Okay,' Harry nodded then sat down, 'We have to keep her safe Charlie.'

'We will, Carter is here for her and if you look around, so is everyone else.'

Harry glanced up at his friends, 'Thanks DA, you too Hagrid.'

'We can't let our leader down now can we Harry. So until we head back to Hogwarts, a few of us are going to be here at all times.'

'You really don't need to, Carter is here, we're here, I'm sure we'll be fine.'

'We know, but a few extra wands will make you all feel better. So you eat, you're still healing Harry and you've had enough injures,' Cho said.

'Okay, thanks.'

'Now Carter, even though you are here as Lily's guard, you will eat with us and help yourself to anything. I also have George's old room set up for you so you can get some sleep.'

'Thank you Mrs. Weasley, but I would prefer to sleep down here, close to Miss Potter.'

'If you wish, I can put a bed in the living room, close that section off from the rest so you can have some privacy. But since the DA is here, why don't you eat as well? They will have to leave soon to return to Hogwarts.'

Carter stared at the group, 'I think Miss Potter is safe with this lot.'

'She always will be,' Neville said confidently.

'So that's Molly Weasley, the one that took care of Bellatrix?' Carter asked as she stared over at the motherly woman talking to the healer.

'That's mum, you don't want to get on her bad side.'

'Charlie, do you want to get your stuff now, then I can take healer Jones?' Henry asked.

'Actually now is a good time, so Harry I'm saying this now, stay sitting. You can sit over with Lily after you eat. Neville, make sure he doesn't move.'

'We'll watch him Charlie, but Seamus, Ginny, Hannah and Dean are going with you and the auror, a couple of extra wands.'

'Even though I think we'll be safe, it doesn't hurt to be extra cautious,' Henry said as Charlie kissed Harry then the group left the house.

Hermione sat beside Harry with Ron on her side, 'She's fine and safe here.'

'I know Hermione, I just didn't want this for her. Let's hope the aurors can find them, find anyone that supported him. Bloody hell, I figured it'd be okay now, safe, normal. I don't think it ever will, not for me anyway.'

'It will Harry, it's going to take time. It's only been just over a year since you killed him.'

'I know Ron, it's just that I think about what my parents must have gone through when Dumbledore told them about the prophecy, the fear they must have felt because I'm feeling the same fear right now.'

'We know, we can see it all over you. Normally you're very good at hiding your emotions, but right now you're not and we get it. Even though we'll all be gone in a couple of days, you do have Carter here, you and Charlie will be close by, the family will drop in all the time. So just know she's safe and no one will get near her.'

'I'll kill anyone that tries to hurt her,' Harry said his voice savage, 'I've never wanted to feel like this, feel like I could deliberately hurt anyone, but she's so helpless.'

'Harry, don't feel guilty because you're thinking this way, you know how I felt after Fred died, remember what I said?' Ron asked.

Harry sighed, 'You wanted to kill death eaters, I know. I never wanted you or anyone to ever feel that way and I certainly don't like feeling like this. I feel like crying and I never cry.'

'That's your body Harry, you've just had a baby, men and woman will go through this right after they have given birth, yours is worse because of the threats. So if you want to cry don't hold back,' Ron moved up so his mother could sit beside Harry, 'You're used to threats Harry, but you can look after yourself, so it's natural to be extremely worried about Lily, we all are. So sometimes you just have to let it out.'

'Like I did after the graveyard,' Harry said softly then before he knew he was crying into Molly Weasley's arms, just like he did years ago.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter twenty

Charlie, Henry and the four from the DA stepped inside the Burrow's kitchen and saw Molly holding a crying Harry. Charlie saw Hermione give a small shake of the head before he knelt down behind them.

'Hey,' Charlie said softly.

Harry sniffed, then let Molly go, gave her a small grateful smile before facing Charlie, taking his hands.

'I'm fine,' Harry shrugged.

'His emotions are all over the place right now and all this worry is not helping. So I'll get lunch for everyone now you're here Charlie.'

'Thanks mum,' Harry said softly.

'Luna, Cho, Ernie, Michael and I are going with Henry and healer Jones this time.' Neville said getting nods from the DA then everyone heard the alarm sound, Carter raced over to stand in front of Lily, but so did some of the DA, while the rest stayed with Harry and Charlie, all with wands in their hands.

'Charlie,' Bill said as he stepped in with Fleur, 'Blimey,' he stared around at all the wands pointed at them, 'What's going on?'

'Come and sit down, especially you Fleur,' Charlie said, 'You know the DA, but Carter Spencer is down with Lily, he's her bodyguard.'

'Bodyguard, what in the hell is going on?' Bill asked anxiously.

'Me, you know, death threats, so Kingsley, Gawain Robards and healer Swainly worked it for Lily to come here with your mum and healer Jones because it's safer. I spoke with Kingsley about hiring an ex auror for Lily, that was just as a precaution for when I left St Mungo's of a night time. Then Kingsley tells me Gawain Robards knew of some threats and had been keeping a watch over my place.'

'So is Lily okay with being moved?' Fleur asked.

'She's fine Mrs. Weasley, she's got a very strong heart,' healer Jones smiled reassuringly.

'So the DA are here because…?' Bill looked around at the group.

'To help get Harry, Charlie and Lily out of St Mungo's, but also to give everyone a break until we go back to Hogwarts, mainly give Harry and Charlie some peace of mind. Hagrid led the way out of St Mungo's and I don't think anyone would mess with the big man,' Neville smiled up at Hagrid.

'They'd be crazy to try anything with Hagrid, everyone knows he's protective of Harry.'

'Hagrid's my mate, him and Grawp.'

'Grawpy loves Harry,' Hagrid grinned.

'Now all of you eat then I'll stay with Lily while Henry takes healer Jones to get her belongings,' after placing all the food on the table, she gestured for Carter to sit then she went to sit beside the young healer.

'So these threats?' Bill asked as he sat next to his brother.

Charlie looked at Carter, 'The remaining death eaters want Harry dead, sorry to be blunt, but that's the bottom line. He killed their lord, they want to kill him. Since it was in the paper about Lily we knew she would be the one that would be in more danger, get to Lily you get Harry. We spoke for a while about this, the death eaters have been studying everything they can on Harry. They would know about how he saved Miss Weasley when he was only twelve, how he saved your father, then your brother. They also know that Harry's very protective of his friends and would rather put himself at risk than anyone else. They know Charlie is his partner, they know where he works, they've studied up on Charlie as well, his dragon passion.'

Harry turned sharply to stare at Charlie, 'Don't go back to work, it's not like we need the money Charlie.'

'After hearing everything and what Kingsley said, I'm not. It would be the perfect way to get in here. Someone becomes me then gets you, we're alone all the time.'

'Is that what Kingsley said?' Bill asked.

'He said it was a possibility, the might try the imperius curse first not knowing Charlie can fight it off. But they know how Voldemort worked, they knew he had plans, then backup plans, so they would be doing the same thing. They found out that the DA could all fight the imperius curse, they studied up on them and what they learned.' Carter explained.

'How did they find out what Harry taught us?' Neville asked.

'Umbridge got a visit, she might not have been a death eater but she was never shy about admitting she hated Harry. Gawain believes she told this visitor everything she knew from when she was at Hogwarts. We also believe they have spoken to some of the children of death eaters, ones that went to school with the DA. There's one that isn't involved and he has provided the aurors with some relevant information, he just couldn't tell the aurors where they were hiding.'

'That would have to be Malfoy,' Neville said.

'Malfoy, how would you know that Neville?' Charlie asked.

'He's back at Hogwarts and he's actually been nice. But I spoke with him one day, I was suspicious about something. See, before the fighting, when the Carrow's kept taking the first years down into the dungeons, we would rescue them. But there were times when notes turned up on the Gryffindor table, under bowls or plates. It always told us if another had been taken. It was Malfoy that used to leave the notes after he'd hear from Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson, Nott, all those that helped the Carrow's.'

'Does anyone outside your group know you spoke with him Mr. Longbottom?' Carter asked.

'No and it's Neville, I made sure no one saw us or heard us.'

'Very wise and you would make an excellent auror. Yes it's young Mr. Malfoy that has provided the aurors with information. His reasoning for such a dramatic change was that Harry saved his life and he wasn't going to throw away his second chance. If he hears anything especially about Harry he lets the aurors know, he said he owes Harry his life so this is his way of paying that debt.'

'He helped me, which saved Hermione.'

Carter looked from Harry to Hermione, 'When we were taken to Malfoy manor, Bellatrix asked Draco to identify Harry, I hit him in the face with a stinging hex so he couldn't be recognised. But she kept me while Harry, Ron and Dean were taken down to the cellar. She told me after she'd finished playing she was giving me to Greyback. Ron and Harry were able to get out of the cellar and rescue me. Dean, Luna and Mr. Ollivander had been taken to Bill's place by then,' Hermione took Harry's hand in one of hers then Ron's hand in her other and the three friends sat quietly thinking about that day, how it could have easily turned out differently, how all of them could have died.

'I have been hearing a lot of stories about the golden trio, you three make a good team and work well together,' Carter said.

'We might be very different but yeah, I think we work good together, don't we?' Ron looked at Hermione and Harry who smiled, 'Even with our fights and arguments.'

'Especially our fights, it almost comes to muggle fighting,' Harry smiled at Ron, 'But it works out in the end. This lot Carter, every one of them are damn good fighters, but very loyal friends. I would trust them with my life in a heartbeat, just like they can trust me.'

'That is why all of you did so well that night, you trust each other, that is one of the main things we learn as an auror, to trust our colleagues because without trust then you're dead in our line of work. You lot were in the same situation, you knew what was coming and were ready to do what you had to. Not a lot of people so young will do what you lot did, you all should be very proud of yourselves,' Carter gave all the younger people in the kitchen a smile and even though he smiled everyone could still see a very experienced auror who would do what was necessary to keep his young charge safe.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter twenty one

Over the next few days everyone got into a routine, Molly Weasley and Alice Jones would exchange seats next to Lily to give the other time to eat, use the bathroom and sleep. Harry and Charlie were never far away from Lily, even during the night one would wonder downstairs to sit beside either Alice or Molly, Carter would sleep but only when there were at least two people close to Lily otherwise he was close by at all times.

'It's time for us to leave mate, are you going to be okay?' Ron asked.

'Yes, we're good Ron, Carters here to do what aurors do, protect the helpless, Alice and your mum are doing what healers do best.'

'Yes, Lily is receiving the healing she needs and the protection she needs, but what about you and Charlie, are you resting, are you going to look after yourselves?' Hermione asked.

'We're good Hermione, everyone makes sure we have some time away from Lily to rest and eat,' Charlie said, 'Harry's the worst though, normally I have to drag him away.'

'Even though Lily is your daughter as well, she is Harry's only family, blood family, so he's a little overprotective,' Neville smiled.

'A little, try a lot,' Ginny grinned, 'But we get it.'

'I just keep thinking about what happened to my parents. They had the fidelius charm around the house, they had the order of the phoenix protecting them, Sirius was never far away, Remus might have been a very calm and quiet man but his werewolf instincts were always there so he was alert at all times, then add the fact that Albus Dumbledore was also protecting them, the greatest wizard alive at the time and my parents were still killed and I almost died as well.' Harry sighed as he stared over at his daughter, 'No one is safe, not when they are determined enough.'

'That was different, Pettigrew was a spy, even Dumbledore didn't pick up on him. Right now, here, everyone is trustworthy and would protect Lily with their lives,' Ron said.

'Yeah, I know and I'm grateful for everything you are doing. I just can't help but feel like something bad is going to happen, it has all my life, so I expect it.'

'Let's forget about that, your friends have to go Harry, so get your cute arse up off that chair and say goodbye to them,' Charlie said sternly trying to keep his face as stern as his voice, but one look at Harry and he melted, hugging Harry tight to him.

Harry nodded then one by one he hugged all his friends, 'I'll write, promise.'

'You better, we all want to know how Lily is and everyone else, of course,' Hermione blushed slightly.

Harry and Charlie chuckled, 'She threw that bit in quick,' Charlie hugged everyone, 'Thanks, all of you, you went above and beyond.'

'We're the DA Charlie, it's what we do,' Ron smirked, then hugged his mother, planted a kiss on the glass cot before he took his girlfriend's hand then he followed his friends out the door ready to head back to Hogwarts for the last time.

'It's going to be quiet here with all them gone,' Harry sighed as he sat back next to Lily.

'It's never quiet here, but Bill should be here soon.'

'Why is Bill coming here when he should be working?' Molly asked.

'I asked him to go to the house to pick up some of my books, but to just look around to see if there's anything else Harry or I might want.'

'Is he going to have someone with him, just as a precaution?' Harry asked.

'Yes, Percy is going to be with him keeping watch while Bill looks around, will you stop worrying Harry.'

'I think that's impossible Charlie, Harry has always worried, about everything,' Molly gave him a smile before collecting all the breakfast dishes.

'It's true, I think it's just in my nature to worry. But I'm going to shower, won't be long.'

'I'll be here babe,' Charlie watched Harry walk up the stairs and how he glanced back a few times looking down at Lily.

'I think once Lily is out of the cot, he'll feel better Charlie. When he thought there was danger around he would grab Ron and Hermione to keep them close. I think when he feels them he knew they were okay, he can't feel Lily just yet, so he's a bit unsure,' Molly said.

'You seem to know Harry very well Molly,' Carter said.

'I don't think anyone really knows Harry, Charlie, Ron and Hermione would the most. But I used to watch him very closely whenever he was here or we had to stay in hiding at Grimmauld place. Albus told me that Harry felt very guilty when he found out what happened to his parents so he does tend to overprotect sometimes. It didn't help when he was tricked into going to the ministry when Sirius died, he couldn't protect his godfather who was fighting right beside Harry at the time.'

'I remember Kingsley telling us what happened that night, he said if Harry saw that spell heading towards Sirius Harry would have jumped in front of Sirius to save him, but Dolohov had just missed Harry's head which took his attention from Sirius to that bloke.' Charlie said.

'If he can go down into the chamber of secrets at the age of twelve, knowing he could die if he looks in the eyes of a basilisk, knowing he could meet Slytherin's heir but that didn't stop him from trying to save Ginny, then nothing will stop Harry doing anything he has to, especially if he can protect someone,' Carter said.

Just then the alarm went off, Carter stood in front of Lily, Charlie and Molly both had their wands as they stood in front of Carter, even Alice had her wand in her hand but stayed sitting beside Lily. Just as Bill and Percy stepped into the house Harry ran down with just a towel around him, wand in hand, breathing heavily and dripping wet. Charlie walked up to Harry, wrapped his arms around him then they walked up the stairs together.

'How did he hear the alarm while under the shower and up on the third floor?' Molly asked.

'I believe that Harry must have cast a few charms himself, he probably silenced the water, had the door ajar to he could hear anything. I know he trusts me to keep his daughter safe, but sometimes he does make me feel that he doesn't.'

'It's not that Carter, sorry,' Harry shrugged, 'I know you would keep her safe, I just can't help it.'

'I know Harry, don't apologise.'

'Did you get everything Bill?' Charlie asked.

'Yes, your books, we looked around and found a few things that you and Harry might want here,' Bill put the bag down but stayed standing next to Percy but both of them stood there staring at Carter. 'Percy mainly kept watch but he did make a few suggestions, if there's anything else you can think of, we don't mind going back,' Bill said but he never moved from Percy's side and they both continued to stare towards the ex-auror.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter twenty two

Harry had summoned his clothes, dressed in the living room before joining Charlie, 'Harry, check to see if they got everything,' Charlie said then knelt down in front of Lily, 'Carter,' Charlie whispered, 'Don't react, don't let them know I'm saying anything,' just out of the corner of Charlie's eye, he caught the faintest of nods from the ex-auror, 'Something is not right, Bill didn't hug mum, he always does, Percy does as well and neither of them sat down like they normally would. Any chance you can place some type of shield around Lily and Alice without them knowing?' again Charlie saw the faintest nod, 'Do you need a distraction?' again the nod, 'okay,' Charlie gave Alice a small smile, 'Relax, stay with Lily but keep your wand under your book so they can't see it,' Alice nodded to Charlie, even managed a small smile before she slipped her wand under her book. Charlie stood took a couple of deep breaths then as he slowly turned he took his wand out, but kept his sleeve covering most of it before he walked away from his daughter and over to the men posing as his brothers, 'Thanks Bill,' Charlie hugged him then Percy, but that couple of seconds should have been enough time to give Carter a chance at putting his shield around Lily.

'Just doing what you asked Charlie, one brother helping another.'

'Yep, I have the best brothers, now let's sit, catch up for a couple of minutes before you have to go again,' Charlie kept his arm on Bill's shoulder as they sat, he looked at Percy who sat as well, 'Harry, give that book to Alice will you, she'll enjoy that.'

'Sure Charlie,' Harry took the book Charlie pointed at then walked over to where the healer sat but got a look from Carter, so why Harry had his back to everyone he cast a non-verbal wandless revealing charm. Harry's eyes widened but took a couple of deep breaths, knelt down, 'That's not Bill and Percy,' he whispered.

'Carter knows Harry, Charlie worked it out, Carter has also put a shield charm around us, we're safe,' Alice whispered.

'Do you have a plan Carter?' Harry whispered.

'Yes, but I'm just waiting for Charlie to move, he'll know, we spoke about different scenarios, we just can't get word to Molly.'

Harry turned his head a fraction to see Molly put cups of tea on the table for her sons, then she brought three more towards them.

'Their tea is drugged,' Molly whispered, then she spoke in a normal voice, 'I need to do some washing, if you need me Alice, let me know, I'll be upstairs collecting all their dirty washing,' Molly giving the healer a smile.

'I'm fine Molly, I'll have a break after you've finished,' Alice smiled.

'Do you think Charlie knows his mum drugged their cups?' Alice asked.

'She did pat him on the head, normally she pats him on the shoulder, she does it with all of us, so if Charlie picked that up, yeah, he might,' Harry whispered again, then caught a glimpse of Molly who was up on the first landing, just out of sight of the three men at the table, but she stood with her wand in hand ready to fight if she needed to.

Charlie kept talking to the men impersonating his brothers while sipping his tea. Within seconds of the two imposters taking sips of their tea, they fell, their heads landing on the table, Charlie, Harry and Carter each cast spells, binding, disarming then making sure they were tied, by the time they turned around, Molly was standing in front of Lily.

'I didn't pick up they weren't real Charlie,' Harry hugged him shaking badly.

'Bill and I have always been very close, we know each other more than most. The moment he didn't hug mum, I just knew. Percy might be a pompous prat sometimes but he always gave mum a hug as well, even if she was in the middle of something.'

'I knew when they didn't even look at me, so I had some belladonna sitting on the windowsill, when I saw it that's when I got the idea of spiking their tea, I only used the stem so it wouldn't kill them, just knock them out, but what about Bill and Percy?' Molly asked looking worried.

'I'll send word to Kingsley, see if they can get an auror to check around your place then their work places,' Carter went straight to the fireplace while Harry went straight over to his daughter, but the shield charm prevented him from touching the glass cot.

'Carter will remove the charm in a moment Harry, but she's fine,' Alice said trying to reassure him.

'I feel better knowing it's still in place, just while they're here, more could arrive as well. Are you okay, do you need anything?'

'I'm fine, I'm doing what I'm supposed to, monitoring Lily. You concentrate on those men and Charlie's brothers.'

Harry nodded, stared at his sleeping daughter before blowing her a kiss. He stood and went back to Charlie and the imposters just as Carter stepped back as Kingsley and another man stepped out of the fireplace.

'I notified Arthur, he's gone to Harry and Charlie's place with Henry and Gabriel. We came here so there's extra wands in case. Once we know what's going on with Bill and Percy we'll question these two and hope we can get the location of the others out of them.'

'Kingsley, I want to try something, can you wake one of them?' Harry asked glaring down at the stunned men.

'Are you sure Harry?'

'Yes, trust me.'

'I do mate,' Kingsley pointed his wand at the man that looked like Bill, 'Enervate,' the man instantly started to struggle.

'Charlie, why am I tied up?'

'I know you're not my brother so just shut it or Harry just might finish you like how he finished your boss,' Charlie snarled, 'Now what are you going to do Harry?'

'You'll see, something I found out about my family,' Harry's face was hard as he stared down at the man, 'I hope you're not afraid of serpents,' within seconds Harry was gone and a long thick and nasty looking bright green serpent slithered up the man's leg and wrapped around his neck, face and head, two fangs pieced the man's temple to a muffled scream.

'Oh my god, that is impossible,' Carter said as he stared at Harry.

'I've never seen a snake like that,' Kingsley said.

'It's a mythical serpent, the thought serpent. An animagi must turn into a real animal, not a mythical one, so Harry isn't an animagi.' Carter said.

'What's a thought…?' Charlie never finished his question, 'Harry's talking and I can understand him, but I don't speak parseltongue so how is that possible?'

'Don't worry about that now Charlie, what's Harry saying?' Kingsley asked urgently.

'He's extracting thoughts from the man, all his thoughts. This is Rodolphus Lestrange, he wanted to be the one to kill Lily but while he was here he wanted to kill mum for killing his wife. The other one his Rowl, he was supposed to take care of me, um Harry,' Charlie corrected as he gazed down at the brilliant green snake that still had his fangs in the man's temple and found it hard to believe that was Harry.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter twenty three

The men and women watched as Harry's fangs retracted, he unwound himself then slithered down the man's body before he turned back into himself, slumping onto the floor, panting heavily.

'Harry,' Charlie sat beside him, 'You're pale, really pale.'

'Weak,' Harry panted as he leant against Charlie. He slowly looked up at Kingsley, 'Cardiff, a house…near the beach, old, run down, muggle area, their all there,' Harry panted again.

'Stay still Harry,' Molly moved her wand over him, from head down to his feet, 'You're completely drained, I'll get you a potion, don't move,' Molly hurried into her back room while the others stared down at Harry.

'I'll get the rest and go check it out,' Gawain said urgently.

'Wait,' Harry panted as he put his hand up, 'It's…protected, enchantments, powerful. I can get…you past, but I need my…strength first,' Harry panted, 'I'll explain in a moment.'

'Here, drink this Harry,' Molly handed Harry a potion but ended up helping while it was tipped into Harry's mouth.

'How long with that take to work on him Molly?' Kingsley asked.

'About a minute or so depending on how drained he is.'

'How did I understand parseltongue?' Charlie stared down at Harry.

'You didn't, I sent the thoughts to you, that is one of the things the thought serpents can do, but only to its soul mate,' Harry took a few deep breaths then pushed himself to his feet with Charlie's arms around him, 'Okay, um, if I keep my fangs in his head I can get you through the enchantments, they will recognise him but I'll be controlling his speech which will force him to let you and others through.'

'They want you dead Harry, you can't go anywhere near them,' Charlie said urgently.

'They're all together, it's the best chance we have at stopping them.'

'Then I'll go with you.'

'No,' Harry turned to face Charlie, 'Stay with Lily please,' Harry stared into Charlie's eyes, 'Please, just in case, don't let her grow up with no parents.'

'Don't talk like that Harry,' Charlie pulled Harry into his arms.

'This can end, one way or another. I don't want Lily to live like a prisoner Charlie. I want our daughter to have a normal life, so please, stay with her. Between you, Carter, mum and Alice she's protected while we're gone.'

Charlie forced his eyes from Harry to Gawain, 'He's not an auror, but he is a good fighter, I would still like your word you'll do everything you can to keep him safe.'

'By law I can't even take him,' Gawain turned to Kingsley, 'It's your call minister.'

Just then Arthur and henry stepped into the house, 'The boys are hurt but fine, they're at St Mungo's,' Arthur said as he went to his wife.

'Okay I need this explained before I can allow you to go Harry,' Kingsley said.

'When I was hiding from Charlie, I would spend my time reading books that my parents owned. I found out that the thought serpent was the magical creature that was part of the Potters.'

'Okay, I know some families have magical creatures as part of their makeup, like Veela's. But what in the hell is a thought serpent apart from what we saw?' Kingsley asked.

'It controls thoughts basically, all thoughts, memories, speech, everything really, when the fangs are in the temple I can read the thoughts of that person, like what I did before. With Charlie I just projected my thoughts to him but I can only do that to a soul mate. The serpent might have been speaking parseltongue, but it was my thoughts Charlie could hear, not snake language. These enchantments though, their damn powerful, you won't get through them unless one of them takes you through. So if I stay a serpent he will follow my instructions which will allow you through, all of you through.'

Kingsley stared down at Harry then at Gawain, 'Okay, Harry can go, but once through he's not to be involved unless there is no choice.'

'Harry,' Charlie tightened his hold on Harry.

'I'll stay out of the way Charlie, I promise.'

'What if you stay a snake and hide in the grass or something, they won't know it's you?' Gawain suggestion.

'Do that,' Charlie said urgently.

'Okay, I won't change back until Mr. Robards gives me a signal or something.'

'Henry, get all the others here now, we're about to get the last of these bastards. Excuse the language Mrs. Weasley.'

'It's fine Mr. Robards, you do what you have to so my granddaughter will be safe, so if you want to swear, by all means swear as much as you want.'

'I won't be long boss,' Henry hurried from the house as Harry turned back to Charlie.

'I'll be careful Charlie, but this could mean a normal life for our daughter.'

'I know Harry but it's you and what you've been doing for years. How will you stop yourself getting involved if fighting starts?'

'I will only if I have to. I don't want to die Charlie, I finally got a family, you Lily, mum, dad, everyone, Kingsley, Alice, Carter, I don't want to leave, but I don't want anything to happen to Lily. She's a miracle, something I never thought I'd have, our little angel, so let me protect her.'

'Mr. Potter is the saviour Mr. Weasley, he did kill Voldemort, I'm sure he can take care of himself,' Gawain said.

'He can, but a lot of that was luck and chance. I know Harry's good, I've seen it but Voldemort was different, he was connected to him.'

'Yeah, that's true babe, but I still did fight death eaters when I was fifteen then again that night. Ask Kingsley how we were doing that night?'

'Harry was fighting like a seasoned auror, if they didn't get hold of the others Harry wouldn't have been about to hand the prophecy over to Malfoy. When we turned up I couldn't believe how well they were doing. But that night at Hogwarts, I saw Harry up against three at a time, two very known dangerous death eaters and a snatcher and he was winning.'

Charlie stared down into Harry's eyes, 'I almost lost you once already, I don't want to go through that again.'

'You won't, I promise to stay a serpent unless I have no choice. But it makes sense Charlie, I can get the aurors through without them knowing, we all know that we can't guarantee anything, so please be here for our daughter just in case.'

'Alright,' Charlie again tightened his hold on Harry, 'We'll stay with Lily.'

'Let's go over to her while we're waiting.'

Carter removed the shield charm as Charlie and Harry moved closer to the glass cot, but he saw Alice perform some spells over the two men, then she opened the cot, gently picked up Lily and placed her in Harry's arms and it was instant, tears were falling down Harry's face as he gently ran a finger down his daughters cheek. Charlie had his arm around Harry but his other hand was very gently touching Lily's head and everyone in the kitchen watched these two powerful and strong men fall under the spell of their daughter. Little Lily, the flower that disarmed by the magic of love.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter twenty four

After Harry left with the aurors, Charlie sat beside the glass cot and not once did he take his eyes of his daughter, not until the alarm sounded which announced somewhere had stepped through the enchantments. Carter as normal stood in front of the glass cot wand in hand, Charlie beside him, Alice stayed sitting but she also had her wand in her hand, Molly and Arthur stood to the side of the kitchen with their wands ready. George, Angelina and Lee hurried into the house but noticed that no one lowered their wands.

'Sorry about this but we have to check then we'll explain,' Carter said, 'Charlie stay right in front of your daughter while I make sure it's them.'

'Do it Carter,' Charlie said as he moved to his right until he was blocking Lily from view.

'What's going on?' George stared around.

'It a moment George,' Arthur said, 'Just stay still and let Carter check you three over then we'll explain.'

Everyone watched as the old ex auror perform his charms before nodded then he moved back to Lily.

'Sorry, but Bill and Percy were here before only it wasn't really them,' Arthur said.

'Oh merlin, is Bill and Percy okay?'

'Fine George, hurt but okay, they're in St Mungo's, we're going after we get news from the aurors and Harry.'

'Harry, where is he?' Angelina asked.

'He went with the aurors, long story, but Harry's got a magical creature connected to him, a thought serpent. He dug his fangs into the Lestrange, found out where all the death eaters were but they had strong enchantments protecting them. Harry said if his fangs stayed in the temple of one of the men then he could control his thoughts or speech, so he's gone with them to get them through the enchantments,' Arthur explained, 'So sit down and have some tea while we wait.'

'I met everyone else, but I have not met this one,' Carter pointed at Lee with his wand.

'Lee Jordon, good friend and the one that came up with Potterwatch,' George said, 'Lee, this is Carter Spencer, an ex auror Harry hired to be Lily's body guard.'

'How you doing,' Lee nodded and got a nod back, 'So again Harry's going to save the day?'

'He better not,' Charlie said.

'Charlie made Harry promise to stay out of it, Harry said he will unless there's no choice, he's even going to stay a snake and hide in the grass, Gawain Robards suggested that. But we all know Harry, if fighting starts he won't hide, he'll fight,' Molly said as she placed tea on the table then took cups over to Carter, Alice and Charlie.

'So you're all just sitting around waiting to hear what's going on,' Angelina said but stared at Charlie, 'It's a wonder you didn't go with Harry.'

'I wanted to, but Harry made me promise to stay with Lily, he didn't want Lily to lose both her parents,' Charlie stared at his daughter, 'But your daddy better come back angel or so help me…' Charlie never finished as Kingsley and Harry walked into the house, Harry bleeding from his neck, Kingsley's sleeve was torn and his arm was also bleeding, 'Harry, what happened?' Charlie raced over to him.

'The fight was fierce, I had to help, but I'm fine, damn Rankhorn got me.'

'It was a fluke, Harry moved right as Rankhorn sent a spell at me.'

'That was no fluke, Harry was protecting you,' George said which made Harry blush as he lowered his head.

'Harry,' Charlie growled.

'Kingsley would have been hurt badly if I didn't help, he was facing the other way and didn't see it coming. I couldn't just stand by and do nothing Charlie.'

'Do not move Potter,' Charlie growled then took his wand and cleaned the blood from Harry, then held his hand out to the cream his mother hand and started to apply the cream to Harry's neck.

'Gently Charlie,' Harry said as he winced.

'I'll give you gently.'

'Charlie, I'm fine, just a cut and I can handle myself.'

'But you aren't an auror, Kingsley is, the others are, you should have left it to them. But I know you can handle yourself, in every way.'

Harry smiled as he heard the change in Charlie's voice, 'There's my lover.'

'Can we find out what happened now?' Arthur asked.

'They're all caught, that's why we came straight back. We figured Charlie would be a nervous wreck and you would like to go see Bill and Percy. Now we want to make sure, do some checking, but as of now it's over. Just be cautious until the aurors verify that there are no more, new recruits were talking about.'

'Do you think I won't be needed anymore Kingsley?' Carter asked but glanced down at the glass cot holding Lily Weasley Potter.

'Once they have been questioned, probably not Carter. You'll be able to go back to your quiet life.'

'I know you wanted me to come out of retirement to help out. I didn't think I could do all that again, but,' Carter smiled down at the tiny baby, 'Protecting Lily reminded me why I became an auror in the first place, so once we know she's safe, then you have me back Kingsley. But I ask one thing,' Carter turned to Harry and Charlie, 'That I can visit occasionally, I've become attached to this little girl.'

Everyone smiled as they looked at the rather large and frightening auror, but who had been completely disarmed by Lily Potter, just like she had disarmed her fathers.

'Anytime you want Carter, if it wasn't for you, I think Harry and I would be head cases, you've given us peace of mind.'

'So you can be uncle Carter, the big bad wizard catcher who will bounce Lily on your knee,' Harry grinned, everyone sniggered, but when Carter turned to stare down at Lily they saw a blush as his face softened which made all of them laugh loudly because they realised just how much the auror had come to care about Lily, but he heard from Lily's father that he was now part of the family.

'We'll head to St Mungo's, see how the boys are,' Arthur said then left with his wife.

'So what's this thought serpent Charlie mentioned?' George asked.

'I turn into a thought serpent, once my fangs pierce the temple I can read the person's thoughts, but I can also project my thoughts to Charlie. He thought he was understanding parseltongue, but they were just my thoughts.'

'I've never heard of a thought serpent and I know there's a lot of creatures the muggles believe are mythical, like dragons and unicorns,' Angelina said.

'It is a mythical animal, it is not real, but some magical creatures whether mythical or real can be part of a magical family, part of the magical core, the Potters are joined with the thought serpent. That colour you were though Harry, it was the same as you're eyes.'

'I wonder if that means the colour changes to whichever my family became the serpent because my eye colour comes from my mother not my father's family.'

'Maybe it will say it in that book you read,' Charlie said, 'But it got me thinking, maybe Lily will be able to change into a thought serpent.'

'When she's old enough we can find out,' Harry smiled then knelt down to stare at his daughter, 'Thank you for letting me hold her Alice, it gave me what I needed while I was out there.'

'You're welcome, but just remember I can't do it again and please don't tell healer Swainly I did that?'

Harry chuckled, 'I won't, that's a promise,' Harry sighed, 'I feel…I'm not sure how I feel right now, but one thing I do know is she's going to be okay, all of us are going to be okay.'

'The saviours instincts have spoken, we're all safe. I don't think you can get a better guarantee,' Lee smiled, but everyone still in the kitchen all nodded as they stared at Harry whose gaze never left his daughter. But that few minutes of holding Lily Potter gave Harry what he needed to finally finish off the last of Voldemort's supporters. Lily Potter had power over her fathers, everyone could see it, but they all suspected they would see a lot more from the daughter of the saviour and his love.

The end:


End file.
